El Doppelganger
by Terpsicore de Geminis
Summary: No intentes entenderlo, ni buscarlo demasiado. El mito habla poco y es por una razón. Para no llamar la atención de los "originales", para que el influjo de sus "dobles" no los anime a buscarlos. Por que el mito es claro y solo da una advertencia. Nunca mires a tu doble a los ojos... si lo haces el destino esta decidido y no es otro mas que la muerte.
1. Prologo

**El Doppelganger**

**'**_**Nunca mires a un doppelgänger a los ojos**_**'**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama**

**Prologo**

Sasuke Uchiha nunca había creído en los cuentos místicos con los que muchos se distraían, esa era una de las tantas cosas que odiaba. Inútiles y completamente absurdas, eso eran los cuentos y en el mundo ninja no había lugar para ellos.

A pesar de tener tan solo quince años, el pelinegro era uno de los shinobis mas fuertes del mundo ninja, había conseguido vengar a su familia al matar a su hermano y por el trayecto había conocido lo peor que el mundo podía ofrecer. Se había sumergido en el lodo, y no había salido sin daños. Su semblante serio y sus sentidos siempre en alerta eran la prueba más visible de lo que había soportado por años, pero las verdaderas heridas de su traición solo él las conocía. La manchas que realmente ensuciaban su alma y los crímenes que había cometido y nadie más sabia, eran lo que le impedía creer en esas cosas fantásticas.

Pero además de jutsus prohibidos y estrategias de ataque, había aprendido algo mucho más valioso en sus tres años de entrenamiento. Ver mas allá de lo que las personas mostraban.

Y era precisamente por eso, que en ese momento cruzaba su habitación con el seño fruncido. Sin poder darse a si mismo una explicación coherente del comportamiento de su compañera de equipo y al mismo tiempo negándose a creer todo lo que de ella se decía. Nadie podía cambiar tan drásticamente en un par de semanas.

Se saco su camisa con frustración, mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia el baño, sin embargo un pequeño destello rosa que capto por el rabillo de sus ojos, hizo que se detuviera en seco.

-_Sasuke-kun_. - lo llamo, sin duda, la voz de su compañera. Pero su tono ligeramente mas provocador y malvado, no eran el de ella.

Giro sobre sus talones lentamente, queriendo aparentar su habitual calma y sin darle importancia al hecho de que su compañera estaba en su habitación. Cuando finalmente diviso completamente la cama, su pulso se aceleró y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

¿Se habría imaginado todo por estar pensando en ella?

-Encuéntrame Sasuke-kun. – Se giro rápidamente hacia donde provenía la voz burlona, pero su amiga no le devolvió la mirada, sino su mismo reflejo.

Se acercó hacia el espejo, cambiando sus profundos ojos negros al rojo mas intenso. Cualquier jutsu con el que pensaba jugar, él lo descubriría al instante. Sin embargo, solo pudo observar su misma piel pálida, sus ojos amenazadores y su rostro contraído por el enojo.

La risa melodiosa de la pelirosa inundo la habitación y el miro rápidamente sobre su espalda. Nada. Ella no aparecía.

Cuando su vista se clavo nuevamente en su reflejo. Dio un paso hacia atrás y su corazón salto sobre su pecho.

La chica pelirosa lo observaba con una media sonrisa completamente cínica, sus ojos verdes se encontraban entrecerrados y brillando de una manera que nunca lo habían hecho.

-¿Te asuste, Sasuke-kun?- pregunto fingiendo los gestos y tono de su compañera de equipo.

-¿Donde esta Sakura? – pregunto él, olvidando lo estúpido que se sentía por hablar con un reflejo.

-Me tienes frente a ti. – respondió con un falso tono dulce.

-Tú no eres ella. – dijo, seguro de cada una de sus palabras y dando un paso mas cerca de la superficie lisa del espejo.

La chica frente a él sonrió y al mismo tiempo que él, dio un paso hacia enfrente. ¿Seria simplemente, porque después de todo es un reflejo?

-Si, lo soy. – sus ojos bajaron hasta los labios del chico y sin que él pudiera explicarlo, los labios de ella tocaron los suyos propios. Por un instante vio como la superficie lisa del espejo se producían ondas y quiso retroceder; pero la chica hundió sus manos en su cabello negro, impidiéndole separarse de sus labios.

Y el correspondió. Aunque su instinto le decía que ella no era _su Sakura_, todas las pruebas indicaban lo contrario, después de todo él no creía en lo natural; él creía en la verdad y el poder, y las pruebas le mostraban que ella era Sakura… ¿O tal vez no?

-Soy, la que no todos conocen. – dijo al separarse y sus labios, ahora rojos, sonrieron de una manera indescifrable para él.

El dolor agudo en su abdomen lo obligo a bajar la vista. Encontrando un kunai insertado en su cuerpo y la mano de ella sosteniendo el arma. La empujo con todas sus fuerzas y llevo una mano a su sangrante herida.

-¿Dónde esta la verdadera? – siseo con enojo, cayendo en una de sus rodillas.

La chica pelirosa rio y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Nunca la podrás salvar.

Sus ojos cambiaron a rojo y la figura del Magenkyo Sharingan se dibujo en ellos, dispuesto a acabar de una vez por todas con la impostora. Pero en el espejo se volvieron a formar ondas, cuando ella lo toco, y después del sonido del Kunai al caer, solo pudo verse a si mismo desangrarse, antes de perder el conocimiento.


	2. Etero-fisico

**El Doppelganger**

**'****_Nunca mires a un doppelgänger a los ojos_****'**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-Sama y el Doppelganger pertenece al folclore mundial. **

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

El extenso pasillo oscuro parecía no tener fin. Las gotas de agua que caían incesantemente por algún canal, producían un eco hipnótico que atravesaba los distintos caminos interconectados.

—Sigamos. – el murmullo de su compañero capto su atención y lo miro fugazmente antes de adentrarse en la oscuridad. El cabello largo y castaño caía por la espalda delicadamente contorneada de Neji Hyuuga, mientras se movía al compás de sus suaves pasos; sus ojos perlas los guiaban a ambos en la total penumbra que los envolvía. Miro sobre su hombro, donde la leve luz indicaba la entrada a aquella guarida, con la última esperanza de ser alcanzada por su otro compañero.

Temía mucho lo que pudiera pasar con él, aunque fuera una preocupación inútil.

Atravesaron pasillos, bajaron escaleras y cruzaron una infinidad de puertas; hasta finalmente alcanzar una con varios símbolos gravados en su superficie fría y de metal.

—¿Qué es esto? – pregunto en un susurro y con su voz un poco ronca por la falta de uso. Sus dedos se deslizaron por el metal sintiendo el relieve de aquellos trazos.

—Algún sello.— sugirió Neji, aunque ambos sabían que no era así.

Empujo con su mano la puerta y para la sorpresa de ambos, esta se movió lentamente y con un chirrido ensordecedor. La luz mortecina de la habitación dejaba al descubierto pilas de pergaminos amontonados en las mesas y en los estantes que cubrían las paredes. La chica pelirosa tomo el más cercano y quitando la capa de polvo que lo cubría comenzó a leer, mientras su compañero utilizaba la habilidad de su línea familiar para investigar si había algo oculto.

—Son leyendas. – Susurro Sakura, dejando el pergamino en la mesa y tomando otro par. Neji se dirigió a los estantes y también leyó un par de ellos. – No cabe duda que son mitos de los diferentes pueblos a los que fue.

—Y de los diferentes clanes que en ellos residían. – agrego el ojiperla, desempolvando uno de su propia familia. –Aunque no son totalmente como los había escuchado.

La pelirosa se acercó a su compañero para leer una antigua leyenda de los Hyuuga que ella también había escuchado cuando eran unos niños y pronto comprendió lo que su compañero decía. La historia que era mucho más oscura, del cuento infantil que ella conocía.

—Es porque toda leyenda se basa en un hecho real. – La voz grave cruzo la habitación como una espada y los dos ninjas se separaron de inmediato, ella mas alterada que Neji, colocando su atención en su tercer compañero. – Aquí guardaban las investigaciones de lo que esconden los mitos.

El semblante de Sasuke Uchiha era apenas visible por la luz, pero Sakura pudo notar que ni siquiera parecía cansado por la batalla que hace unos minutos había desarrollado. Estaba bastante serio y se había reclinado en el alfeizar de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—¿También debemos eliminar estas leyendas?– le pregunto Sakura. Intentando mantener su atención fija en los papeles.

—Si es información referente a los clanes de Konoha, será mejor llevarla. – respondió Neji, apilando varios de ellos en el centro. – Tsunade—sama sabrá que hacer con ellos.

Sakura asintió y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que Neji, fingiendo que no notaba como la mirada de Sasuke los seguía a ambos. Contrario a lo que todos pensaban, ella había comenzado a alejarse de él, meses después de su regreso. Lo había recibido con lágrimas y abrazos, como todos lo esperaban, y él la había tratado de la misma forma que cuando eran gennins. Como un simple estorbo e incluso le había dicho que no había cambiado en nada.

_Le había dolido y mucho._

Después de todo los años en los que se concentro en volverse mas fuerte para poder traerlo de regreso. El regresaba. – gracias a Naruto. – y la consideraba la misma chica débil del equipo. Si había alguien que no encajaba en el equipo siete era ella, y eso siempre lo había sabido.

Y aun después de todo eso ella siempre seguía pendiente de cada movimiento de él, temiendo el día en que volviera a irse y esta vez nunca más volviera. Y lo único que podía hacer era fingir, como en ese momento, que aquellas cosas no pasaban por su cabeza.

—Habría sido una pena quemar toda esta información. – murmuro ella, recostándose en una pared libre cercana a una cortina. El pelinegro la miro interrogante, pero ella prefirió no responder a sus miradas fingiendo, una vez mas, que no le entendía sus silenciosos gestos.

Intentando distraerse de la mirada penetrante, comenzó a curiosear detrás de la gruesa cortina de terciopelo negro y moviéndola un poco descubrió un destello. Miro como Neji hacia los sellos para transportar los pergaminos hasta la torre de la Hokage y aprovechándose de la distracción del líder de la misión, corrió toda la cortina, liberando un gran espejo con bordes tallados. La superficie pulida del cristal estaba impecable, el reflejo que le devolvía era tan nítido que podía asegurar que cualquiera confundiría lo real de la copia que el mostraba. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron el borde labrado, deteniéndose en la frase que se repetía como mantra, talladas con una caligrafía que la hacia parecer una bellas florituras.

"_Sojo sola reg naglep podnu a serim acnun"._

No sabia lo que significaban, probablemente eran de las lenguas mas antiguas, pero cada trazo era hipnótico, una digna obra de arte. Recorrió el contorno de aquellas letras con la yema de sus dedos, apenas rozando el material. Luego volvió a concentrarse en su propio reflejo y se asombro al ver sus ojos más hermosos de lo que jamás los había visto, brillando con una intensidad que desconocía en ella. La mano que aun sostenía el marco viajo hasta su cabello, acomodándolo un poco, sin poder evitar que su mirada recorriera cada centímetro de su rostro, como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacia.

—Sakura. – la voz grave y molesta de Sasuke, la hizo saltar levemente en su lugar y voltear a su derecha, encontrando al pelinegro mas cerca de lo que ella recordaba. – No es momento para que te arregles, estamos en una misión.

Los colores subieron por todo su rostro e instintivamente busco a Neji, para desviar la atención. Pero el chico no estaba por ningún lado, eran solo ellos dos.

—¿Dónde esta Neji?

—Saliendo de este lugar. – respondió dándose vuelta. – vine por ti, al ver que no nos seguías.

Sakura siguió al pelinegro, cabizbaja, sin poder aguantar la vergüenza que todo eso le producía. Justamente cuando intentaba convencer a Sasuke que no era la misma chica torpe que antes.

No medio ninguna palabra mientras seguían revisando las habitaciones, y ningún miembro de su equipo intento entablar conversación. Eso le desesperaba y le agradaba en partes iguales. Con Neji esos momentos no eran para nada incomodos, ambos habían compartido misiones antes y entre ellos podía instalarse una cómoda y respetuosa tranquilidad, sin embargo con Sasuke era todo lo contrario. La situación se volvía cada vez más tirante mientras compartieran el mismo aire, o al menos así lo era para ella, ya que el moreno parecía reparar poco en su presencia.

Dejo escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro forzado, al menos solo quedaba el viaje de regreso a Konoha y luego tendría las merecidas vacaciones que su maestra le había prometido.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento la distrajo de sus pensamientos, obligándola a levantar su rostro. Sus dos compañeros seguían avanzando saltando entre las ramas, sin embargo ella noto una figura a unos metros de distancia. Aumento la velocidad sin entender porque sus compañeros no reparaban en la silueta de aquel shinobi y se precipitaban directamente hacia aquella sombra. Les quiso advertir, pero en ese momento otra ráfaga de viento la azoto obligándola a cerrar los ojos.

Todo paso tan rápido, que solamente pudo soltar un chillido antes de resbalar de la rama que acababa de pisar. Hyuuga y Uchiha habían atravesado aquel ente como si no existiese permitiendo verla finalmente. Pero era a ella misma a quien miraba.

Era su ropa, su cabello, su banda. La chica que permanecía cabizbaja unas ramas delante de ella, era idéntica en todos los sentidos. La chica comenzó a levantar la cabeza y Sakura sintió como la temperatura descendía abruptamente y su cuerpo dejo de responderle.

El golpe en el suelo le hizo perder todo el aire de sus pulmones, un par de segundos después sus dos compañeros se posaron a su lado.

—¿Se encuentra bien Sakura—san? – pregunto Neji, tendiéndole una mano. Sakura asintió torpemente y aceptando la ayuda del ojiperla se puso de pie sin apartar su mirada del punto entre los arboles donde había estado por un segundo esa otra Kunoichi idéntica a ella.

—¿Qué ocurre? – la chica volteo a ver enseguida al moreno que tenia su mano sobre el mango de Kusanagi esperando por el inminente ataque.

—Yo… — Sus ojos viajaron una vez mas hacia las ramas sobre su cabeza, distinguió una sombra ocultarse y un escalofrió recorrió su columna. Aparto su mirada del distal punto sin poder explicarse las sensaciones que le producía, solo podía asegurar que su instinto le recomendaba no ver ese sitio. – me resbale. Lo siento. – dijo finalmente agachando su cabeza y apretando sus puños. No había manera que sus compañeros le creyeran.

Sakura escucho como la espada caía una vez mas en su funda y Sasuke gruñía fastidiado.

—sigamos. – ordeno.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando una lluvia de kunais callo sobre ellos. Los tres ninjas saltaron del lugar no sin conseguir un par de heridas superficiales.

—Vaya, vaya… un equipo de Konoha ha caído en nuestra trampa. – Una banda de ladrones los rodearon mostrando sus armas. Los tres chicos adoptaron una posición defensiva, sin embargo, a Sakura no le paso desapercibido la manera sutil en la que Sasuke se interponía entre ella y los ladrones. Frunció el seño molesta, no pensaba quedarse parada mientras ellos combatían. –Dennos todo lo que anden y les perdonaremos la vida.

—Lárguense ahora mismo y no seremos nosotros quienes los maten. – tercio Sasuke desenvainando a Kusanagi.

Los bandidos rieron en coro.

—Tenemos ventaja numérica – apunto lo obvio el presunto líder. Lo cierto era que había al menos tres ladrones por cada ninja de la hoja. – y si cayeron en una trampa tan básica…

El comentario incompleto no agrado a ninguno de ellos que se tensaron al instante, especialmente Sakura que sentía la culpa por la situación. Con un gesto de la mano, otra serie de armas fueron lanzadas hacia los tres ninjas. Neji detuvo unas cuantas fácilmente con su puño suave, mientras Sakura y Sasuke hacían uso de su velocidad. La batalla era inaplazable, cada ninja pronto estuvo sumergido en el vaivén de golpes interminables.

Neji estaba rodeado, esquivando golpes con su defensa absoluta y esperando el momento perfecto para derrotarlos con el puño suave, no le gustaba prolongar una batalla inútilmente sabiendo que podría ocupar esa energía y chakra en cualquier momento del viaje. Por lo que un par de golpes después, los tres atacantes caían a sus pies desprovistos de chakra gracias al puño suave de los Hyuuga. Sasuke, con un pensamiento similar, esquivaba cada arma con su katana con una expresión inalterable que lograba rozar en el aburrimiento y utilizando solamente taijutsu dejo inconscientes a sus oponentes. En ningún momento su intención había sido la de matarlos, esos bandidos no podrían haber llegado a ser una dificultad; sin embargo, si llegaban a tornarse demasiados molestos… Vio de reojo a la Kunoichi del equipo, mientras él acababa con el último malhechor. No parecía tener ningún problema, del par que luchaba contra ella, uno había terminado lanzado varios kilómetros, por la descomunal fuerza, arrancando un par de arboles en el proceso y el otro resistía a duras penas.

Sakura clavo su puño en el suelo en el momento exacto que el ninja caía y quedaba atrapado en cráter recién formado, se levanto lentamente mientras miraba el largo del orificio. Sintió sus fuerzas desvanecerse repentinamente y frente a ella, al otro extremo de la grieta, una imagen se materializaba imitando sus movimientos.

El sonido silbante del aire siendo cortado la distrajo de la imagen, era consiente que aquello se dirigía hacia ella y que debía esquivarlo pero sus fuerzas eran precarias. Se movió en el último instante, rasgándose la piel de su brazo, el dolor le ayudo a salir del estado estupefacto en el que cayó repentinamente pero ya era tarde para esquivar al hombre peliazul que fungía como líder. El hombre la tomo de la cintura pegándola a él y con la otra mano coloco un kunai en su garganta. En cualquier otro momento podía quebrarle todos los huesos con solo desearlo, pero en ese instante estaba completamente drenada.

—Suéltala. – Siseo Sasuke entrando en el campo visual de la pelirosa, con su espada en alto.

—Es mi pase de salida, ¿porque debería de hacerlo? – dijo el bandido, que ya no mostraba la arrogancia de un principio. Con su brazo apretó más el amarre en la cintura de la pelirosa -quien se quejo- sonriendo ladinamente. – Además me puede conformar con este premio.

La espada de Sasuke brillo con la luz azul propia de su ataque predilecto y el sonido de pájaros inundo el lugar.

—Si me atacas, la dañaras a ella también. – rio aquel hombre, sintiéndose con la suerte a su favor.

No obstante, en ningún momento había tenido tal cosa. El chidori de Sasuke se alargó hasta atravesar el hombro del que sostenía el kunai sin que el pelinegro se moviera ni un centímetro. El arma cayo al suelo y el ninja retrocedió despavorido, sin apartar su mirada de los ojos rojos que lo fulminaban. Se perdió entre el follaje y a ninguno de los de Konoha les importo.

—Gracias Sasuke—kun. – murmuro Sakura, sonriéndole débilmente.

—Hmp. – "respondió" dándose la vuelta. – tu habrías podido liberarte sola.

Sakura sonrió al oír aquellas palabras. No sabia si Sasuke había dicho eso porque era lo que pensaba o porque había notado su falta de energía, ni le importaba; pero se lo agradecía enormemente.

—Espera te curo esa herida. – le dijo, alcanzando al pelinegro. – después de todo fue mi culpa meternos en este embrollo.

Sasuke rodo sus ojos sin poder negar esas palabras, dejando que el cálido chakra de la pelirosa recorriera su piel.

**-Continuara-**


	3. Energetico

**El Doppelganger**

**'**_**Nunca mires a un doppelgänger a los ojos**_**'**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama**

**Capitulo 2**

-¡Teme! – Sasuke Uchiha soltó un pequeño gruñido al escuchar el grito chillón de su amigo interrumpir en la silenciosa mañana. Detuvo su andar y miro sobre su hombro, encontrando al energético rubio caminando rápidamente hacia él.

-Dobe. – murmuro fulminándolo con la mirada, cuando Naruto se le colgó del cuello.

-Ni pienses que te escaparas de mi, me tienes que contar todo lo que paso en la misión. – Le dijo Naruto arrastrándolo –Sasuke suponía – al Ichiracu.

-Nada interesante, muchos papeles y ninjas mediocres. – con un elegante movimiento de hombros se deshizo del amarre del rubio, coloco sus manos en los bolsillos y siguió el camino hasta el aclamado puesto de ramen.

- ¡Pf! Eso no me interesa. – Bufo Naruto.

Sasuke alzo su ceja. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que le había preguntado? Vio de soslayo como el rubio lo miraba insinuante y él lo ignoro, acelerando levemente el paso.

-¡No te hagas el idiota!, sabes de lo que hablo. – Sasuke siguió caminando con su vista al frente, esperando que el chico se fastidiara y lo dejara o que finalmente dijera algo coherente, por que claramente él no sabia de lo que hablaba. - ¿Qué sucedió con Sakura-chan?

Sasuke lo observo por el rabillo de sus ojos, comprobando, por la cara de ilusión y felicidad, que la pregunta era la correcta. No pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco y suspirar pesadamente.

No tenia la menor idea de porque ese pensamiento se le había metido en la cabeza a Naruto. El la trataba de la misma manera que antes de irse de la aldea y la Kunoichi últimamente se había empezado a alejar de él. Sin embargo, el rubio insistía en que había "algo extraño" y él más que nadie sabía lo terco que Naruto podía llegar a ser cuando una idea entraba en su cabeza.

…gracias a esa obstinación él había vuelto…

-No le hiciste nada, ¿verdad teme-pervertido?

-No tenía porqué pasar algo. – murmuro con fastidio.

-Ah, claro. Neji iba con ustedes. Te arruino el momento…

-¿A ti no te gustaba Sakura? – le corto.

-Eso es pasado teme, ella y yo somos como hermanos. – le dijo, afianzado su repuesta con un gesto de mano. – por eso me tengo que asegurar que no le hagas daño.

-Dobe, ya entérate que ella me esta evitando.

-Y eso te ha tenido de peor humor que lo normal ¿No es así, _Sasuke-kun_? –Naruto rio a carcajadas, sin inmutarse por la mirada asesina del moreno, claro que a él esas cosas no le afectaban. – pensabas que no me había enterado.

-Tú nunca te enteras de nada – afirmo Sasuke.

-Eso no es verdad, se muchas cosas.

Sasuke se detuvo y lo observo atónito a lo que Naruto comenzó a ponerse nervioso. No sabia con que saldría el moreno, pero no podía ser nada bueno. Nunca lo era.

-¿Por qué la chica Hyuuga se desmaya cada vez que estamos cerca?

-Eh… - Naruto se rasco la nuca, pensativo. – Yo que se, tendrá algún problema de salud, además siempre tiene fiebre… ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Deja de desviarte del tema.

Sasuke sonrió con altanería, al menos el rubio había detectado sus intenciones.

-Deja de meterte en la vida de los demás.

Fue casi una amenaza por parte del Uchiha antes de reanudar su camino. Si seguía así, disfrutaría cada golpe que le diera al rubio en el entrenamiento.

-Tengo una idea. – la voz de Naruto lo detuvo nuevamente y le miro por sobre su hombro.

-¿Desde cuando piensas?

-Deja de desviarte, maldito-teme. – murmuro enojado el rubio cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho. – Si yo averiguo el porqué de los desmayos de Hinata, tú le pides una cita a Sakura-chan. – Sasuke alzo una ceja y se giro lentamente, hasta quedar de frente a Naruto.

-Eres consciente que si Sakura se entera, te molera a golpes. – Apunto con su profunda voz, aunque no estaba seguro si la furia de la pelirosa solo recaería en el rubio o en ambos. Y no estaba deseoso de tentar a su suerte.

-No lo sabrá. A menos que tu seas un bocazas y se lo digas. – Fue el turno de Naruto de sonreír altaneramente, ante el gesto disgustado del Uchiha. – ¿O que? ¿Tienes miedo de que te gane?

Sopeso las consecuencias que podría traer la remota posibilidad de que Naruto ganara. Le pediría una cita a Sakura, le podría aclarar incluso que es por salud o entrenamiento, algo estrictamente profesional. Así no la ilusionaría y no la tendría una vez mas pegada a él como lapa.

Una breve caminata silenciosa y fin del asunto.

En cambio, si el ganaba, que era mas probable. Podría negociar una paz temporal. Si Naruto no se había dado cuentas en todos esos años de los sentimientos de la Hyuuga, no lo haría en ese momento.

-Está bien- accedió con su tono neutro, y antes que el rubio saltara de emoción continuo. – Pero tengo condiciones. Si pierdes, el asunto queda zanjado y dejaras de insistir en eso.

Naruto se lo pensó por varios segundos, contrayendo su rostro, hasta que una sonrisa lo ilumino.

-Entonces… -comenzó el rubio acortando la distancia. – yo gano si consigo saber la razón del raro comportamiento de Hinata y tu, si haces que Sakura-chan te trate como antes. Quien pierda hace lo que el otro quiera.

Aquel nuevo trato no le gustaba mucho. Pero el premio si. Miro como Naruto levantaba su puño esperando por cerrar el pacto. Lo miro suspicaz.

Naruto podría quedarse sumamente entretenido por el tiempo que durara y Sakura podría regresar a su actitud normal por ella misma, lo que no supondría ningún esfuerzo por su parte y ganaría la apuesta.

-Solo una semana. –Aclaro antes de chocar su puño contra el del rubio e inmiscuirse en el pequeño reto.

Naruto volvió cruzarle un brazo por detrás del cuello y lo guio por otra dirección diferente al del Ichiraku.

-¿A donde vamos? – pregunto zafándose bruscamente.

-Al hospital, -contesto el Uzumaki como si fuese obvio. – le preguntare a Sakura-chan y así ganare la apuesta por lo que tu la invitaras en ese momento.

_Una idea estúpida_. Pensó Sasuke. Sakura nunca se lo diría y el observaría la buena paliza que le brindarían al rubio.

**-1-**

Se revolvió incomoda una vez mas en su cama. Apretó sus ojos antes de abrirlo levemente para ver la hora en el reloj de pared. Eran más de las diez de la mañana y ella aun seguía en cama. Podía sentir como su cuerpo ardía en fiebre y la herida en su hombro del día anterior, le mandaba punzadas de dolor por todo el cuerpo.

Lo mejor era que la revisaran en el hospital.

Rio levemente al ver lo irónico de su situación. Generalmente era ella la que curaba y finalmente en sus vacaciones le tocaba el papel de enferma.

Armándose de fuerza, se levanto y se dirigió a su baño lavándose la cara con agua fría para intentar recuperar su temperatura corporal.

Se vio en el espejo del lavabo. Su rostro pálido y ojeroso, sus labios agrietados por la sed y sus ojos secos; no transmitían la misma imagen que el día anterior había visto en el otro espejo antiguo.

_Parecía que en el transcurso de la noche le habían llevado parte de su vida._

Saco aquella idea de su cabeza, estar leyendo tantos pergaminos que solo contenían historias fantásticas la había llenado la cabeza de incoherencias.

Después de tomarse su tiempo en la ducha, salió con rumbo al hospital, esperanzada en que Ino aun no terminara su turno para que fuera ella quien la atendiese. Sin embargo, al salir de su casa, se encontró con un extraño paquete rectangular y de casi dos metros colocado junto a su puerta.

"_Haruno Sakura" _

Decía la única tarjeta visible en el lugar con una caligrafía pulcra y elegante.

Con curiosidad lo introdujo hasta su sala y comenzó a abrir la caja.

Fue inmensa su sorpresa al descubrir el espejo que le había encantado cubierto de muchas mantas para evitar que se dañase. El borde esculpido, brillaba más que la última vez, constatando que lo habían pulido y quiso saber si había manera posible en la que la superficie se mostrara más nítida que la última vez.

Sus ojos verdes viajaron una vez mas a su reflejo. Notando que tenia la misma sensación de que aquello no era un reflejo. Sus mejillas aun estaban coloreadas por la fiebre, pero su rostro no se notaba tan demacrado como hacia unos minutos, supuso que debía estar recuperándose de su malestar. Coloco mejor el espejo en su sala, apoyado en la pared para asegurarse de que no se cayera y se pregunto que estaría haciendo en su casa. Le avisaría a Shikamaru del error, ya que debería de estar en inteligencia para ser examinado como mero protocolo.

**-2-**

Naruto y Sasuke, habían entrado directamente al cubículo de la pelirosa por medio de una ventana. El pelinegro comenzaba a preguntarse si su mejor amigo era masoquista, al hacer tantas cosas que lo llevarían a recibir golpes con la fuerza inhumana de Sakura, o si realmente no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que podía molestar sus actos a la pelirosa.

Sin embargo, no corrió sangre. El lugar estaba desocupado, las luces apagadas y el escritorio estaba vacío.

-Es muy temprano aun, para que se haya ido. – dijo Naruto, intentando encontrar una explicación.

Fue hasta la puerta y corrió el pestillopara poder salir. Ambos se adentraron en el extenso pasillo con habitaciones a ambos lados, pero todo estaba vacío y silencioso. Sus agiles pasos de ninjas produjeron un eco mortuorio en el lugar, poniendo sus sentidos inmediatamente en alerta. Era extraño un piso entero estuviera en esas condiciones, especialmente en una aldea ninja como Konoha.

-Que tétrico es este lugar. – murmuro Naruto. Como si en esa zona no pudiese alzar la voz. Nunca le habían gustado los hospitales por ese aire de misterio que los envolvía, de solo imaginarse la cantidad de personas que habían pedido la vida en ese mismo lugar y de que sus almas pudieran seguir vagando sin encontrar descanso, le erizaba la piel. No entendía como Sakura podía permanecer ahí hasta altas horas de la noche.

Sasuke asintió ante el comentario del rubio. Percatándose no solo de como ambos intentaban hacer el menor ruido posible, sino también la oscuridad que envolvía el lugar desde que entraron al pasillo. Era imposible que a media mañana, ese piso se mostrara así.

Pasaron junto a un interruptor de luces y Sasuke lo presiono. Las luces tiritaron varias veces sobre sus cabezas antes de apagarse completamente.

-_Que conveniente_ – pensó el Uchiha.

-Teme, larguémonos de aquí.

-¿Tienes miedo? – reto Sasuke con unas sonrisa ladina.

-Claro que no. –Respondió avanzando más rápido hasta el final del pasillo.

La temperatura comenzó a decrecer precipitadamente haciendo que el rubio se detuviera y mirara sobre su hombro a Sasuke, a unos pasos detrás de él. El Uchiha también se había quedado estático al sentir el cambio en el ambiente. Posó una mano hasta la bolsa de armas, listo para atacar.

Unos pasos comenzaron a resonar desde el pasillo que se entrecruzaba con el de ellos. Alejándose del lugar en donde estaban.

-Al fin alguien más. – dijo Naruto en un suspiro. Relajándose y apurando su paso para poder encontrar a aquella persona.

Sasuke lo siguió de cerca, pero con sus sentidos alertas, sin bajar la mano de su arma y listo para colorear sus ojos de rojo si era necesario.

-¡Sakura-chan! – grito el rubio al doblar la esquina.

Sasuke lo alcanzo y pudo ver la espalda de la pelirosa, su camisa roja con el símbolo redondo. Seguía avanzando sin hacer caso al llamado de Naruto. El chico llamo una vez mas, pero ella no se detuvo siguió caminando por el pasillo cada vez mas oscuro.

Sasuke frunció el seño, cuando ellos empezaron a seguirla. Claramente la chica los escuchaba. Naruto era tan bullicioso como para que sus gritos llegaran hasta la academia y el pasillo estaba solo por lo que producía mayor resonancia. Así que si no se detenía, era obvio que los estaba ignorando.

Al tercer llamado, la chica disminuyo el paso y los miro sobre su hombro. Solo fue una fracción de segundo que ella se fijo en Naruto y luego sus ojos verdes se posaron en los ónix. Una expresión de claro desprecio y desdén brillaba en aquellos ojos peligrosamente entrecerrados. No sabia cuanto tiempo había durado aquel contacto, pero esa expresión se había gravado con fuego en la retina de Sasuke, haciéndole hervir la sangre.

Nadie se había atrevido a verlo a él como una paria, aunque probablemente muchos lo pensaran.

Así que después de todo, la chica no lo había perdonado.

Sakura regreso su vista al frente con una clara muestra de fastidio y continúo su camino, hasta descender las escaleras.

-¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto Naruto confundido. Sasuke pensó en lo acertado de esa pregunta. ¿Qué sucedía con ella?

-Ya déjalo Naruto. – le dijo al ver que el rubio seguía el camino que ella había tomado, pero sencillamente Naruto lo ignoró y él no tuvo otro remedio que seguirlo, queriendo terminar con aquel asunto de una vez y regresar a la cotidianidad.

Bajaron tres tramos de escalares, hasta finalmente dar al tercer piso. El resto del hospital no se mostraba en el estado de ultratumba en el que permanecía el piso en el que trabajaba la pelirosa. Mas bien era un hervidero de actividad con enfermeras yendo de un lado a otro sin parar, heridos, parientes. Todos aglomerados en diferentes pasajes. Ninguno de los dos apunto lo obvio en aquella rareza, ya que no era la primera vez que visitaban a la Kunoichi, y decidieron seguir su camino hasta la salida.

-¡Naruto, Sasuke! – Ambos se voltearon ante la conocida voz que sonaba algo congestionada y sorprendida. Sakura se encontraba en la recepción y los miraba con preocupación.

Naruto primero observo a su compañero y se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al comportamiento de la chica. Pero el pelinegro no pensaba dejarlo así, frunció su seño y con cautela se acercó hasta su compañera de equipo.

-¿Esta todo bien? No se ha lastimado en algún entrenamiento. ¿Verdad? – pregunto casi con amenaza, cruzándose de brazos.

-No – respondió Naruto. – Solo hemos venido a buscarte para ir a comer.

-¿Por qué no nos respondiste cuando te llamamos en el tercer piso? – pregunto Sasuke, mirándola fijamente y dejando escapar un deje molesto en su voz.

-¿En el tercer piso? – pregunto ella a su vez, desconcertada. – pero eso es imposible, me he sentido mal toda la mañana y acabo de llegar para que Ino me atienda.

Sasuke levanto una ceja ante tal descarada mentira. Como si fuera posible que la confundieran con su llamativo cabello rosa. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, llego Ino mirando a Sakura asombrada.

-Sakura, ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Ya terminaste la operación? – pregunto con chispa de admiración.

-¿De que hablas cerda? Hoy es mi día libre, más bien venia…

-Pero si hace diez minutos entraste al quirófano cuatro, para cubrirme. – la interrumpió Ino.

-Yo no he entrado. – le aseguro la ojijade.

-¡Oh, por Kami! Si no podías hacerlo, solo lo hubieras dicho. – le espeto molesta la rubia, antes de correr a toda prisa hacia el quirófano.

Sakura confundida, volvió su rostro hacia sus amigos. Naruto estaba igual o mas perdido que ella, pero Sasuke la observaba con una mirada inescrutable.

-Si no querías venir solo lo tenías que decir – le dijo el moreno con su voz tan afilada como una espada. – no inventarte una escusa tan patética, luego de ignorarnos.

Sasuke salió del lugar hecho una furia, llevándose a Naruto consigo y dejándola a ella con una peor sensación de la que había llegado.

Finalmente había alcanzado su casa. Cansada, confundida y molesta. El chico que atendía Ino, había estado a punto de morir al quedar solo en el quirófano; y la rubia no pensaba hablarle en mucho tiempo y de paso el discurso mas largos que Sasuke le había dedicado desde que volvió, habían sido para insultarla. ¡Por algo que ni recordaba!

No sabía porque sus amigos no le creían.

Y aun se sentía mal. No tenía fiebre pero estaba sumamente agotada.

Se dejo caer en el sofá personal que estaba en su casa y frente a ella, estaba el espejo que había recibido esa mañana. Entre una cosa y otra había olvidado decirle a Shikamaru del error en el envió. Lo haría en otro momento, al parecer ese día estaba destinado a que se enojaran con ella y no tenía ganas de tener otro número como el del hospital.

Lo mejor era no salir por lo que quedara de la tarde.

Entre pensamientos, fue quedándose dormida en el sofá. Su mente le llevaba a sus sueños la cara del sobreviviente Uchiha, pero sin embargo no era él.

_No el que ella conocía._

La miraba, sentado despreocupadamente en una banca del parque, con un brazo apoyado a lo largo del respaldar y el otro sirviendo de sostén para su descansar su cabeza. Desde esa lejana posición la miraba con curiosidad y una extraña sonrisa ladina, no quedaba nada del chico molesto de esa mañana.

El pelinegro se levanto de su posición y camino hacia ella. Sakura se sobresalto y despertó al instante. Observando antes que nada su cabellera rosa, que se reflejaba en el espejo que estaba detrás del sofá múltiple. Se acomodó en su sillón y sintió el dolor de cuerpo por dormir en una posición inadecuada.

Observo la ventana que daba a la calle. Ya había oscurecido y por el silencio que llegaba hasta su casa, supuso que la noche había llegado hace mucho.

Se levanto y estiro su adolorido cuerpo. Aun se sentía agotada y decidió que lo mejor era dormir en su cómoda cama. Terminar de una vez por todas con su día de pesadilla e intentar arreglar las cosas la mañana siguiente.

Subió las escaleras sin molestarse en encender las luces, la poca iluminación que llegaba de las farolas de la calle era suficiente. Sin embargo, al darle la espalda, no pudo observar como las luces iluminaron por instantes en el espejo, donde ya no se observaba el interior de su sala, sino la calle vacía de un parque soleado.


	4. Astral

**Capítulo 3**

Esa mañana prometía ser diferente. Ella lo deseaba de esa manera.

Se levantó cuando los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por su cortina, con su energía y ánimos renovados. Estaba dispuesta a solucionar el mal entendido con Ino y con los chicos aunque no tuviera ni la menor idea de lo que había sucedido, pero no quería pasar sus vacaciones molesta con sus amigos más íntimos.

El regreso de Sasuke le había acarrado demasiados problemas consigo misma como para sumarle resentimientos por una confusión.

Con eso en mente partió a la floristería que le quedaba de camino hacia el mercado. Tratar con Ino – por muy grave que fuera la situación. – era más sencillo que con el terco de Uchiha y el cabeza hueca de Naruto. Vale, el rubio no estaba enfadado con ella, pero solo pensar en la situación le hervía la sangre.

Respiro un par de veces, para mantener la calma, antes de entrar a la floristería sin embargo, fue la madre de la rubia quien la recibió. Su mejor amiga había partido esa madrugada a una misión y no sabía cuándo regresaría.

-Vaya que se me ha hecho tarde. – murmuró al salir del puesto de flores y observar que el día había avanzado considerablemente.

A pesar de que solo iba a preguntar si su amiga se encontraba, la señora Yamanaka la retuvo hasta agotar toda pregunta que tuviera sobre su vida y obligarla a tomar un té con ella, era lógico de donde había salido Ino tan sociable. Dio una vuelta rápida al mercado, localizando todo lo necesario para preparar varios almuerzo y luego ir hacia los campos de entrenamiento.

Si la suerte decidía estar con ella ese día, seguramente los chicos estarían enfrascados en uno de sus combates que terminaban hasta que alguno estuviera lo suficientemente molesto o herido para seguir; o ya estarían de paso al hospital, tan heridos que caminarían a un paso lento, la forma más común en la que terminaban sus entrenamientos.

-Es bueno tenerte aquí, Sakura.

La pausada voz de Kakashi la hizo girarse un poco para verlo mejor. El ninja copia estaba recostado sobre la rama del árbol más cercano con su inseparable libro cubriéndole el rostro y apenas percatándose de la batalla que se libraba a unos metros de él.

El tipo, que mantenía su apariencia inalterable con el paso de los años, salto de la rama y se posó junto a la chica.

-Kakashi-sensei – saludo, con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-Me parece que ha sido muy oportuno que vinieras. Creo que Sasuke tiene una fracturado algún hueso.

Su sensei sonrió tras su máscara y poso su único ojo visible en los dos combatientes. El pelinegro se limitaba a defenderse con un rendimiento bastante más bajo de lo que ellos conocían y la sonrisa de triunfo del rubio solo podía compararse con la molestia del otro.

-Y se supone que estoy de vacaciones. – bufo Sakura con fingido fastidio. Dejo el paquete que cargaba en el suelo e imitando a su maestro, puso su atención en la pelea – ¿Existirá la semana en la que no termine uno de ellos en el hospital?

Kakashi rio levemente ante su comentario y guardo su libro en su bolsillo trasero.

-Lo dudo – le dijo divertido. – Pero creo que lo preferimos así.

Sakura asintió y sonrió con felicidad y tristeza en partes iguales. Aunque el retorno de su compañero la hiciera inmensamente feliz, eso no desvanecía el hecho de la traición, que se cernía sobre ellos como una nube negra que quisieran ignorar pero que los abrazaba con una ligera oscuridad, impidiéndoles ver plenamente la luz.

Aunque lo perdonaran, el daño estaba hecho.

-¡Sakura-chan!

El alegre grito de Naruto la saco de sus pensamientos, robándole una sonrisa al verlo agitar su mano al aire. Le imito para saludarlo y fue entonces cuando el moreno se fijó en ella.

Sasuke, que hasta ese momento había estado de espaldas a ellos, se giró ante el grito de su amigo. Sus ojos aún tenían activado el sharingan cuando se encontró con la imagen del sensei y la chica del grupo, y al hacerlo no pudo evitar entonar sus ojos en un punto a la espalda de la chica.

¿Estaba viendo doble?

No era posible, poseía el Magenkyo Sharingan eterno. La luz de sus ojos no podía extinguirse…

Agudizo la vista y arrugo el entrecejo divisando mejor aquella silueta. No, definitivamente no estaba viendo doble.

La figura que podía divisar detrás de la pelirosa era completamente idéntica a ella pero menos corpórea, y sobre todo no tenía la misma postura de la chica que los saludaba. Esa _sombra_ – por carecer de una mejor palabra. – mantenía su peso en una pierna y una mano sujetando su cadera en una posición bastante retadora y altanera.

No le gusto la sensación que le transmitía, e instintivamente apretó sus puños y tenso su mandíbula.

-Oye, Teme, ya bájale al enojo de ayer. – dijo Naruto colocando una mano en el hombro del Uchiha.

Sasuke lo miro confundido. ¿Acaso Naruto no sentía la amenaza latente?

-No estoy enojado. – sentencio con su voz grave.

-Sí, claro. Por eso la sigues viendo con el sharingan – le informo. – Solo lo haces cuando estas molesto o en una pelea.

Sasuke reparo en aquel detalle y parpadeo, cambiando el rojo a un profundo obsidiana.

Volvió su vista hacia ella.

Solo había _una,_ tal y como debía de ser.

Aun confundido siguió a Naruto y no menciono palabra alguna sobre el suceso, nadie de su equipo parecía percatarse de la sombra o alguna presencia amenazadora.

¿O habría sido una alucinación?

-No te preocupes – le dijo Kakashi a Sakura al percatarse de la mirada asesina que el moreno le había dirigido. – anda de mal humor, ha visto así a me día aldea.

-Siempre anda de mal humor. – replico ella, restándole importancia, pero internamente temía que ese genio se debiera a ella y el supuesto suceso del hospital, del que estaba segura no había participado.

Y de haberlo hecho… ¿Tanto le molestaba sentirse ignorado por una vez en su vida?

_-No tiene ningún derecho, si consideras la manera en la que te ha tratado._

Aquel pensamiento parecía más un susurro hecho a su oído, con una voz aterciopelada y filosa que le congelo la sangre.

¿Sería una versión más madura de su inner? Desecho la idea casi al instante. Aquella parte de su personalidad era ruidosa y dramática, nunca diría algo parecido y mucho menos en de esa manera tan…_ peligrosa_. Además ya había dejado esa etapa atrás.

-Ya que hay alguien que evite que se mate, yo me retiro.

Una nube de humo ocupo el lugar de su maestro y pronto los tres jóvenes ninjas estuvieron solos.

-¿Eso es comida, Sakura-chan? – pregunto emocionado Naruto, ignorante de la leve tensión que se había formado.

-Eh, sí. – contesto con una tímida sonrisa. – pensé que sería bueno que comieran algo diferente al ramen para variar.

-Te salvaste Teme, ya no me tendrás que invitar.

Naruto dio una palmada en la espalda de Sasuke mientras reía, haciendo gruñir al moreno, quien maldijo a Naruto internamente.

-Lo siento - dijo el rubio más por falsa cortesía, ya que se notaba que la situación le parecía graciosa.

-Debería encargarme de eso. Kakashi-sensei me dijo que te habías roto algún hueso.

-Casi todo el brazo diría yo. Te perdiste la paliza que le di a este teme, ¡Fue genial, 'ttebayo!

-¡Idiota! No es algo para estar orgulloso – le recrimino dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza. – son demasiado burdos en sus prácticas… es para ambos. – aclaro al percatarse de la significativa y nada sutil mirada que intercambiaban Sasuke y Naruto. Suspiro resignada. – Son imposibles.

Sakura se agacho y saco un mantel de entre las cosas que había llevado, lo extendió en el césped y coloco tres cajas con almuerzos. Los chicos se sentaron frente a una caja y Naruto se dispuso a abrir la suya.

-Sera mejor que primero sane tu herida – dijo Sakura colocándose de rodillas a espalda del pelinegro. – quítate la camisa.

Sasuke asintió, acostumbrado a esa petición por parte de la pelirosa que prácticamente era la médico oficial de los chicos del equipo siete, incluso contaba Sai y el capitán Yamato para disgusto de Sasuke. Comenzó a deshacerse de la prenda con lentitud, debido a los escalofríos que recorrían su brazo con cada movimiento.

-¡Hey! – Exclamó Naruto – Búsquense un cuarto.

Los rostros de ambos fueron un poema y pronto un rojo encendido cubrió el rostro de la Kunoichi.

-¡Serás…! – le grito mientras le daba otro golpe en la cabeza.

-Idiota. – murmuró Sasuke volteando su cara para que nadie notara el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El rubio rio con una mezcla de diversión y picardía, no perdiendo de detalle de las acciones de sus amigos. Paró, cuando una nueva idea surco su mente y arremetió contra su comida a una velocidad impresionante.

Ni Sasuke ni Sakura le pusieron atención, conocedores de la capacidad de engullir sin masticar del rubio. El Uchiha prefería relajarse sintiendo el chakra de Sakura sanar sus heridas y concentrándose en la cálida sensación que recorría su brazo. Era una situación bastante placentera y aunque sonara masoquista compensaba el dolor de las heridas.

-Gracias Sakura-chan, era la mejor. – Naruto salto de su puesto al terminar su ración. Y miro a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa.

-¿ya te vas? – pregunto la pelirosa, retirando su mano del hombro de Sasuke.

-Sí. Necesito encontrar a Hinata-chan lo antes posible.

Otra vez el rubio lanzo una mirada significativa hacia Sasuke, pero el pelinegro se limitó a ignorarlo. Sin embargo, Sakura que se había percatado del nada sutil gesto, alzo una ceja escéptica pasando su mirada de uno al otro.

Solo esperaba que buscara a la Hyuuga para darle fin, de una vez por todas, al asunto de la confesión de la chica, que seguía en el aire y la torturaba cada día. _Que fuera eso y no una estupidez_.

-Disfruten. Ya no les estorbo. – dijo como despedida, nuevamente esbozando una sonrisa pícara que sin duda había aprendido del sannin Jiraya.

Sakura y Sasuke seguían en shock por el doble sentido del que Naruto había hecho gala y ninguno de los dos imaginaba que pudiera dominar. Otro sonrojo volvió a teñir las mejillas de ambos y la incomodidad se sentía más grande a medida el rubio perdía entre los árboles.

-eh… ya puedes colocarte la camisa.

Sakura se separó con la vista clavada en el suelo, y ambos se sumieron en un silencio incomodo mientras comían. La pelirosa era la que menos podía soportar ese estado, sin embargo tampoco deseaba comenzar la conversación que la había llevado hasta ahí. En ninguno de sus escenarios mentales, ella terminaba sola con un Sasuke enojado, no sabía cómo reaccionaría y tampoco estaba Naruto para controlarlo.

-No es nada de importancia – se dijo para darse valor. – solo aclararemos un mal entendido, que probablemente ya ni recuerde.

Soltó un largo suspiro y supo que había llamado la atención del pelinegro, al sentir su mirada en ella.

-Eh… yo solo quería pedir disculpas… por lo de ayer. – murmuro Sakura sin apartar su vista de su plato.

-Ahora lo admites – dijo Sasuke con un tono casi desinteresado en su voz. Sakura alzo la cabeza, chocando con los orbes azabaches. – si tanto te molesta estar con nosotros, no se para que vienes.

Sasuke se obligaba a mantener su tono de voz neutro. La fulminante mirada de la chica la tenía gravada en la retina desde el día anterior y no podía describir lo que le hacía sentir que ella lo viera con tanto desprecio.

Inspecciono los gestos de la pelirosa con curiosidad, estaba seguro que habían llegado a un punto donde la presencia de él la incomodaba y aun así los estaba invitando a ese improvisado almuerzo.

No podía entenderla.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando, - respondió Sakura. Una pequeña arruga se había formado entre sus cejas debido a la molestia y confusión, endureciendo su tono de voz. – Si estoy aquí es porque lo deseo, ya dije que lo de ayer no fue mi intensión.

-Tu mirada de desprecio fue muy clara, Sakura – replico casi al instante. – aunque no me sorprende, después de todo lo que ha pasado…

_-Y es lo mínimo que te mereces._

La respuesta de Sakura murió en sus labios al escuchar de nuevo la tétrica voz. Sus grandes orbes se fijaron con horror en Sasuke, temiendo la reacción del chico por las palabras pero él seguía esperando una respuesta de su parte.

En ese momento cayo en cuenta que la voz solo estaba en su cabeza.

El chico levanto sus cejas y desvió la mirada en un gesto casi ofendido. Supo que el tiempo el tiempo para una respuesta creíble ya había pasado.

-Ya les dije que no estuve en ese piso – dijo con frustración. – acababa de llegar al hospital cuando los vi.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué te disculpas por algo que no paso? – Sasuke si inclino un poco hacia ella, apoyando sus codos en sus piernas. - ¿Cuál de las dos versiones es la real?

Touchée. La tenia atrapada por cualquiera que fuera su respuesta y la haría desvelar su mentira, hasta que admitiera que era el quien la incomodaba.

_-El debería rogar perdón, y agradecer que te dignas en hablarle._

Sakura volteo hacia el puesto vacío al escuchar nuevamente el susurro, y con horror comenzó a percatarse de que esa voz se asemejaba a la suya. Sasuke curioso, observo el punto al que Sakura miraba fijamente, deteniéndose en los arbustos lejanos pero sin encontrar nada.

El doppelgänger, el reflejo oscuro de Sakura, observo con satisfacción la expresión de ambos. Sin duda la pelirosa ya la escuchaba y pronto caería bajo su influencia o terminaría viéndola finalmente y acabando con todo. La daba igual cualquiera de los dos finales, solo esperaba divertirse lo suficiente.

Avanzo a gatas y se posiciono junto al pelinegro, maravillada al ver como su enojo aumentaba al no encontrar nada. Sonrió de medio lado y alargo una de sus manos hasta acariciar la mejilla del Uchiha.

_-Te prometo que nos divertiremos mucho, Sasuke-kun_ – dijo con burla, dándole una pequeña palmada en el rostro.

Rio con fuerza al ver como el chico fruncía el entrecejo, volteándose a ver a la Sakura original. Los ojos negros se posaron directamente sobre los verdes que brillaban de forma malévola, mirando a través del doble.

_Porque él no podía verla… aún._

-Podríamos simplemente olvidarlo. – la voz cansada de Sakura rompió el tenso ambiente. – no quiero que haya malos entendidos entre nosotros.

El reflejo puso sus ojos en blanco y se levantó caminando alrededor de ambos chicos con pasos lentos, suaves y amenazadores. Como un felino apunto de cazar.

_-En ese caso, olvida también las veces que intento matarte, que estuvo decidido a acabar con la aldea, y que nunca le importaron tus sentimientos. Olvídalo todo, porque tu aun eres tan patéticamente débil que no puedes continuar con tu resolución de alejarte de él_.

Sabía que cada una de sus palabras hacía eco en la cabeza de la pelirosa, hasta fundirse con su propio pensamiento alimentando el dolor que el chico le causaba y el resentimiento que albergaba en su corazón aunque lo negase, hasta que finalmente se convirtiera en un odio puro.

Su naturaleza malévola y haber vivido la misma vida que ella, hacía que saboreara las palabras más hiriente antes de lanzarlas sabiendo el daño que infringían porque después de todo, era lo mismo que el doble sentía.

-Hmp. – "contesto" Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

_-Eso no es una respuesta._ – dijo el doble molesto observando que Sakura torcía su gesto, molesta también. Estaba ganando.

Y como si la hubiera escuchado, el moreno agrego una última frase. Haciendo sonreír a Sakura y disgustando más al doble. – Haz como quieras.

Eso era un sí en el lenguaje de Uchiha.

Ambos siguieron comiendo, con la tensión que los rodeaba disminuyendo de manera consideraba, incluso era agradable.

Sasuke que disfrutaba del silencio, nunca había sido una persona de muchas palabas y tampoco le gustaba escuchar mucha charlatanería. Era más bien conciso y directo. Mientras Sakura, había aprendido el don del silencio y los beneficios que conseguía al poner sus pensamientos en orden, podía soportar largos silencios mientras no fuera en un ambiente cargado de tensión.

Ambos estaban en paz, y en el momento en que se percató de eso se sorprendió. Ya no se sentía fuera de lugar estando con Sasuke y casi era lo mismo que estar con Neji. Casi, era la palabra clave; porque sus sentimientos por el Uchiha ponían todo en otro plano.

-Y… ¿Qué era eso de Hinata? – pregunto, tanteando un poco la nueva confianza que entre ellos.

-Una estupidez – atajo de inmediato, poniendo los ojos en blanco al recordar la apuesta. – el Dobe intenta averiguar porque la chica Hyuuga se desmaya cada tanto.

Sakura alzo las cejas sorprendida y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Creía que después de la confesión de Hinata lo había concluido, pero ya veo que es más lento de lo que pensaba.

-No sé por qué te sorprende. Es de Naruto de quien hablamos.

Sasuke le ayudo a guardar las cosas nuevamente en el paquete y se levantó cargándolo. Sakura estaba anonadada. Sasuke la estaba ayudando de una manera tan explícita en algo de poca importancia.

_-Esto no cambia nada. _

Ignoro la voz, y se apresuró a colocarse al lado del moreno que ya había dado unos pasos. El silencio era incomodo una vez más. Tragándose todas las preguntas que su garganta reclamaban por salir y con sus ojos clavados al frente intentando ignorar la presencia de él.

Es que era tan poco propio de Sasuke. Al niño de doce años le tenían que llevar arrastrado para que almorzaran juntos y ahora él mismo se ofrecía, sin decir palabra, a ayudarla a llevar esas cosas probablemente hasta su casa.

_-"¿Qué le sucede?"_ – pensó, permitiéndose darle una leve mirada. _-¿Por qué ahora cuando era ella la que se alejaba?_

_-Porque está jugando contigo, claramente_. – un nievo escalofrió se apodero de su espalda al escuchar la voz. – _¿Recuerdas cuando le confesaste tus sentimientos y no le importo dejarte abandonada en una banca? Porque tendría que importarle ahora._

Desvió su cara molesta. Tenía razón, no podía permitir ilusionarse una vez más.

Sasuke, por su lado, también estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y desviaba la vista, disimuladamente, hacia la pelirosa cada tanto. Ya no sentía la presencia alarmante y agresiva de unos momentos atrás y definitivamente no venía de Sakura, pero algo lo mantenía incómodo.

Sus sentidos estaban preparados para recibir un ataque de cualquier punto y no sabía la razón.

Esperaba pacientemente el momento en el que la pelirosa se distrajera lo suficiente. Y al verla correr su rostro con un gesto de enojo aprovecho a teñir sus ojos y examinarla, buscando la presencia de la sombra.

_-Cuidado. _

Siseo el doppelgänger, con una burla contenida impregnada en su tono. Sakura se volteó de inmediato, encontrándose con los ojos rojos que la miraban amenazantemente.

Retrocedió por instinto y su cuerpo se tensó levemente.

-¿Qué sucede?

Sasuke desactivo su sharingan molestos al verse descubierto y consciente de lo mal que se podía interpretar. Ya había intentado matar a la chica en el pasado, dos veces, y como lo había comprobado en el hospital ella no lo olvidaba aun.

-Nada.

-¿Sasuke…?

Detuvo su caminar al ver que la chica no pensaba moverse del lugar y suspiro cansadamente.

-¿No lo sientes?

-¿Sentir el qué?

-La amenaza.

Sakura se concentró en intentar sentir la presencia de un chakra extraño, amenazante. Pero no había nada. Lo único que había sentido en todo el día era el efecto escalofriante que le producía _una_ voz cada vez que hablaba, pero no pensaba decirle eso.

-Estamos en un parque de Konoha, en tiempos de paz. No hay ninguna amenaza. – le aclaro.

-Hn. No deberías estar tan confiada.

Sasuke retorno el camino, sin importarle que Sakura se quedara atrás, perpleja por sus palabras. ¿Había sido una amenaza o un consejo?

Siguió los pasos del chico, manteniendo una distancia prudencial y alerta a cualquier signo de un ataque.

-_Debes ser más listo si quieres atraparme._ – dijo el doppelgänger, sentada en una de las bancas que flaqueaban el camino. – _me veras cuando yo quiera que lo hagas, Sasuke-kun_.

Finalmente la silueta de tres shinobis y un enorme perro se mostró frente a ellos, la algarabía de los dos chicos corto el ambiente en el que estaban. A medida se acercaban los gritos se hicieron más claros.

-Ya te dije que te metas en tus asuntos – Bramo Kiba acompañado del ladrido de su fiel perro.

-Esto es entre Hinata y yo.

-Si no eres capaz de darte cuenta por ti mismo, entonces lo que le pase a Hinata no te incumbe.

-¿Qué me quieres decir?

-Que eres lento. – dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos, ante la cara molesta de Naruto.

-Tiene razón.

La voz pausada de Sasuke los saco de su enfrentamiento verbal y atrajo la atención al pelinegro. La chica Hyuuga que estaba detrás de ellos mirado aterrada a Naruto y su amigo pelear, se sonrojo hasta más no poder, sospechando que el pelinegro sabía la razón por la que discutían. Quería que la tierra se la tragara.

-¡Sasuke-teme, se supone que me tienes que apoyar!

Sasuke alzo una ceja. ¿Cuándo él había hecho eso?, fuera del campo de batalla por supuesto.

-Kiba habla por todos cuando te lo dice.

Ninguno de los presentes podía concebir la idea que Naruto le preguntara directamente a Hinata la razón de sus desmayos. Por mucho que apreciaran a la Hyuuga, el chico Kyubi era demasiado despistado en algunos temas.

-Tú también Sakura-chan. Esto es injusto.

De pronto los gruñidos que lanzaba Akamaru se volvieron más fuerte hasta convertirse en ladridos. La atención de todos se voltio hacia el animal, preocupados.

-Oye, ¿Qué te ocurre? No pasa nada. – Kiba se acercó a él, acariciándole el lomo. Pero el animal no se movió de su posición de ataque. Siguió con su mirada hacia donde él perro ladraba. – Es solo Sakura la conoces desde cachorro.

La aludida se sobresaltó, e intento mantener la calma. ¡Vamos, era solo Akamaru! La había lamido incontables veces. De repente el perro salto mostrando sus colmillos.

-¡Hey! – gritaron al unísono Naruto y Kiba.

La pelirosa retrocedió un paso y lanzo un grito, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Lista para el impacto.

El sonido de pájaros chillando y un relampagueante luz azul ilumino la pequeña plaza.

-Chidori – murmuro Sasuke, antes que el perro callera al suelo aullando del dolor.

-¡Akamaru! ¡¿Pero qué demonios has hecho?! – Kiba sujeto fuertemente la camisa de Sasuke acercándolo a él.

-Domina a tus animales si quieres sacarlos. – le advirtió Sasuke. Tomo la muñeca de Kiba y la apretó hasta que el chico soltara su prenda, pero el Inuzuka no pensaba ceder.

Finalmente el castaño lo empujo, sus ojos rasgados no se apartaban del inescrutable rostro de Sasuke.

-Akamaru nunca atacaría a alguien sin tener una razón. – dijo finalmente acercándose al inconsciente canino. – y no dudo que la haya tenido.

-No veo ninguna amenaza.

-Tú eres una, Uchiha. No se te olvide. – siseo el chico. Cargo al animal en su hombro, salió del lugar a paso rápido. Escuchar los lastimeros sonidos que emitía el animal solo hacía que su sangre hirviera y que deseara partirle la cara al único Uchiha. Se las pagaría.

-Siento mucho todo lo que paso. - Hinata reacciono al ver partir a su amigo, tan impactada por el comportamiento del can como todos. – Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san.

Después de una pequeña reverencia la pelinegra salió corriendo detrás del Inuzuka, dejando al trio sumergido en un incómodo silencio.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura-chan? – pregunto Naruto después de unos segundos en los que paso alternando su mirada entre sus dos amigos. Noto como la expresión de la pelirosa se ensombrecía un poco y bajaba su mirada al piso.

La atención cayó en la pelirosa y forzada, al sentir la mirada de sus dos amigos sobre ella, elevo la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Claro, no me paso nada. Supongo que debo agradecerte, Sasuke.

Giro su cabeza hacia el pelinegro y amplio aún más su sonrisa cerrando sus ojos para que el chico no pudiera ver a través de ellos lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza. Volvía a sentirse una carga a la que debían proteger, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por lograr lo contrario.

Sin embargo, aquel gesto no convención en absoluto a Sasuke, ni siquiera a Naruto, que simplemente se limitaron a verla sabiendo que no les diría nada más.

-Hmp.

-Sera mejor que me vaya. – le tendió una mano al moreno que sin bacilar le devolvió el paquete donde estaban las cajas vacías del almuerzo. Su mirada oscura analizaba cada movimiento de la chica que absorta en sus pensamientos, no se percataba de nada.

-Sakura-chan no ha sido tu culpa. – dijo Naruto en un vano intento de reconfortarla. – Ya hare que el pulgoso de Kiba te pida disculpa.

-Ya déjalo, no ha sido nada.

-Pero…

-Naruto.

-Como quieras. – gruño, aunque de igual manera iría a hablar con el chico-perro.

-Nos vemos, yo… Eh, tengo cosas que hacer.

Se marchó. Huyo realmente, sin percatarse de las miradas angustiadas de los dos chicos que no se apartaron hasta que ella se perdió entre las personas que transitaban cerca de ahí. Sus pensamientos la estaban torturando, de pronto volvía a sentirse la niña de doce años incapaz de retener a Sasuke para que se quedara, la que no había hecho nada cuando los chicos casi dieron la vida contra Haku…Y la socarrona voz que llevaba escuchando todo el día no dejaba de repetírselo. Quería dejar de escucharla, irse lo más lejos posible, pero ¿cómo se podía huir de uno mismo?

-No entiendo – dijo Naruto, Sasuke lo miro de soslayo pero él siguió con sus ojos puestos al frente. Intentando ver más allá de las personas. - ¿Por qué Akamaru la atacaría? Nunca se ha comportado así con nadie de la aldea.

-Dobe. Tú nunca entiendes nada.

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Qué quieres decir teme? ¿Sabes porque lo hizo?

-Tengo una sospecha.

-¿Cuál es? – el chico rubio espero unos segundo, pero los labios de Sasuke no volvieron a abrirse. Parecía perturbado por alguna razón y Naruto no podía hacerse una idea de lo que pasaba, él no había visto nada fuera de lo normal. -¡Dilo de una vez, Dattebayo!

-Me debo de ir.

Sasuke desapareció con una ráfaga de viento, sin dar tiempo de que el rubio replicara.

-Estúpido engreído. – murmuro lanzando un bufido. Pasos sus ojos por la pequeña plaza, descubriéndose abandonado por sus amigos. - ¡Genial!

**.-.-.**

Sasuke no era idiota y tampoco le gustaba que lo tomaran como uno. Que era precisamente lo que había hecho la pelirosa al largarse creyendo que lo convencería su patética actuación de que todo estaba bien. Después de dedicar su vida a perseguir una venganza basada en historias manipuladas y secretos, apreciaba de gran manera la verdad. Sola la que él podía comprobar y ver por sí mismo. Por eso, pretendía buscar su verdad siempre, aunque se tratara de algo tan trivial como lo que realmente sentía la Kunoichi, o la razón por la que Akamaru había atacado. Conocer la verdad era una forma de mantener el control, predecir el siguiente paso y que nada lo tomara por sorpresa nuevamente.

Recordó de nuevo la doble imagen de Sakura que había podido ver otra vez en el momento que se permitió activar el sharingan mientras todos quedaban cegados por la luz del chidori. El rostro de satisfacción al ver sufrir al animal… ¿Qué era esa imagen que podía ver junto a la pelirosa? ¿Por qué los demás no la venían? Y lo más importante de todo, ¿Por qué nadie se daba cuenta de la amenaza que irradiaba? Tal vez el perro de los Inuzuka lo sintió, por eso ataco a la chica…

Cerró la llave de la regadera y se ató una toalla a la cintura después de quitarse el exceso de agua del cuerpo sin dejar de pensar en ningún momento en las pocas informaciones que había recolectado ese día. A decir verdad prácticamente seguía sin saber nada, pero había descartado varias posibilidades. Paso una mano por el espejo que estaba sobre el lavabo, quitando el vaho que lo cubría y apreciando su imagen. Tenía un leve morete en el hombro derecho, aunque no le dolía en lo absoluto.

-Sakura. – murmuró, al tocar el punto amoratado de su piel.

Le costaba similar que había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde vigilando a la pelirosa, observando cada movimiento con su sharingan y esperando el momento en que aquel ser idéntico a ella, reapareciera. También había observado a los aldeanos que se cruzaban sin que en ninguno se produjera el fenómeno de ver doble y descartando así cualquier posibilidad que el problema radicara en sus ojos. La sensación de acecho también había desaparecido, haciéndolo sentir ridículo por cada instante que permanecía en los tejados observando las actividades diarias que la pelirosa realizaba en su casa. Cualquiera diría que era un acosador, y pensaba llevarse ese secreto a la tumba.

Escucho golpes en la puerta del apartamento y luego su nombre siendo llamado por el rubio. Se encamino con pasos lentos, tomando otra toalla en su camino para quitar el exceso de agua de su cabello.

-Pensé que moriría afuera. – renegó Naruto al entrar. Paso directamente hacia la refrigeradora del moreno, examinando el contenido.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Te he buscado toda la tarde, ¿Dónde rayos te metiste?

-No es de tu incumbencia. ¿Qué haces aquí? – repitió con una voz más dura.

-¡Vaya que andas amargado! – Naruto se dejó caer en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor, con un vaso de jugo como lo único comestible que pudo encontrar. – te venía a traer para que fuéramos a comer ramen, ya casi anochece.

Sasuke bufo con fastidio. No sabía cuánto más podía seguir ingiriendo tallarines diariamente o porque el rubio lo jalaba cada vez que iba a ese lugar, ya estaba cansándose pero era una mejor opción que cocinar por el mismo.

-No puedo, debo ir a la construcción.

-¡Ve después! – exclamo como si fuera lo más obvio. - la casa no se va a mover porque llegues treinta minutos después.

Lo cierto era que quería preguntarle ciertas cosas al rubio sin verse demasiado sospechoso. Esa sería una buena oportunidad.

Treinta minutos después, ambos estaban frente a un bol humeante de ramen. El observaba el suyo mientras pensaba en cómo empezar la conversación… realmente esperaba que Naruto lo hiciera, por su parte el rubio hacía gala de su conocida capacidad de comer tallarines sin respirar.

-Oye Teme, ¿En qué piensas? – pregunto mientras esperaba el segundo plato.

Se quedó unos segundos más en silencios, aun ordenando sus ideas. Su ceño se frunció sin que él se percatara y sus ojos se afilaron más, fulminando la sopa.

-Naruto… – llamo con su voz seria.

Teuchi, que acababa de depositar el segundo bol de ramen frente a Naruto, se percató de que el pelinegro estaba a punto de decir algo importante. No todos los días lo llamaba por su nombre y menos en aquel tono tan lúgubre. Con una seña, le indico a Ayame que fuera a la parte de atrás y el la siguió segundos después. Los chicos necesitaban espacio y él lo sabía.

Naruto había dejado el bol a un lado, girándose en su lugar para poder ver de frente al moreno. Los segundos pasaban y su ansiedad crecía, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, Sasuke volvió a hablar.

-¿No has notado algo extraño últimamente?

Fue el turno de Naruto de ponerse serio y Sasuke lo miro de reojo, sin moverse de su posición.

-¿Algo raro? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Sakura. – soltó tajantemente.

El rostro del rubio pasó de la seriedad a la sorpresa y luego a algo parecido a burla en menos de dos segundos. Sasuke no entendió nada al principio, pero por la sonrisa que se abría paso en el Jinchuriki, supuso que lo había mal interpretado.

-¿Estas así por eso? Y yo pensé que no te importaba. No sé porque se habrá alejado de ti últimamente, pero con lo de hoy supongo que has avanzado algo en la apuesta, si no hubiera sido por…

-No hablo de eso, idiota.

-¡¿Entonces?! Pensé que te preocupaba su actitud.

-Sí. – admitió casi en un susurro, controlando sus reacciones para no sonrojarse. – pero no de la forma que crees. – Soltó un pesado suspiro y se acomodó mejor en la silla, girándose hacia su amigo. – recuerdas lo del ayer en el hospital. La forma en la que nos vio, ¿No te pareció amenazante?

Naruto se lo pensó por unos momentos, recordando el episodio y luego el caluroso saludo de la pelirosa en la recepción. Entendía a lo que se refería Sasuke, pero tampoco tenía una respuesta.

-Bueno… un poco. Sakura es amenazante cuando se enoja, pero eso fue diferente… No lo sé, tal vez solo fue producto de la situación en la que estábamos. – Sasuke no contesto, expectante a la que pudiera decir. – ya sabes, lo de las luces y el frio atroz que hizo de un momento a otro. No me hagas recordarlo, quieres teme, tuve pesadillas con eso anoche.

Naruto se abrazó a sí mismo en un vano intento de reconfortarse y Sasuke apunto mentalmente aquellos dos puntos que había olvidado completamente por enfocarse únicamente en la sombra de Sakura que podía ver ocasionalmente.

-No seas miedoso, Dobe.

-No soy miedoso. Pero no olvides que es un hospital, esas cosas pasan cuando hay fantasmas cerca.

-¿En serio? – dijo con sarcasmo alzando una ceja. – Acaso ya has estado con fantasmas.

-…No… - admitió con pena. – Pero todo el mundo lo sabe, ¡Sale en las películas de terror!

Un sonido gutural se escapó del pelinegro, y Naruto no podía creer que Sasuke realmente se estuviera riendo de él.

-Témele mejor a los vivos, que a los muertos. – concluyo levantándose del lugar y dejando su parte de la paga en la mesa.

-Oye, ¿A dónde vas?

-A la construcción. – dio una mirada por la aldea. Los peatones se habían reducido considerablemente y las estrellas danzaban en lo alto. Ni siquiera se había percatado en que momento había anochecido.

-Sasuke – llamo Naruto, después de que el diera un par de pasos. – si tanto te preocupa porque no le preguntas a ella.

-Hn.

No se voltio, pero supuso que Naruto tenía una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

Coloco sus manos en los bolsillos mientras atravesaba la aldea. Del barrio Uchiha solo quedaban algunos restos después de tantos ataques a la aldea y ninguna remodelación. Legalmente aquel territorio era de él, pero no pensaba vivir ahí por los momentos. No mientras siguiera solo y con los fantasmas de su familia acechándolo, apareciendo de sus memorias cada vez que pisaba el suelo de esas tierras. Podía ver a cada uno de sus familiares en sus actividades diarias, aunque para ese tiempo la mayoría se había convertido en una silueta difusa y sin rostros, casi no los podía recordar totalmente.

La nueva mansión Uchiha estaba siempre dentro de esas tierras pero lejana a las antiguas residencias, un poco más cerca de la aldea, donde antes solo estaba el camino que llevaba a la entrada del barrio Uchiha. Era el punto medio entre Konoha y su clan, lo que él necesitaba. No estaba completamente en ni uno ni otro lugar.

Intento acortar camino, tomando los callejones entre los edificios en lugar de la calle principal en la que aún había transeúntes y locales abiertos. Entro al último callejón que lo llevaría a su destino, era corto y terminaría exactamente a unos metros frente a la casa.

Cuando iba a la mitad de este, la algarabía de la calle desapareció de golpe. La ausencia de ruido alerto al moreno, y luego percibió como la oscuridad a su alrededor se hacía más densa. Levanto su vista, pero los contornos de los edificios que lo flaqueaban eran apenas visibles y las luces de las estrellas se habían apagado. Podía sentir el aire más pesado que comenzaba a dificultarle respirar y casi al instante la temperatura descendió.

_-… lo de las luces y el frio atroz que hizo de un momento a otro… esas cosas pasan cuando hay fantasmas cerca. _

Las palabras del rubio retumbaron en su cabeza, sintió un hueco en su estómago, como si acabara de dar un paso en falso. Y en cierta forma supo que lo que había estado en el hospital, estaba en ese momento en el pasillo.

Activo su sharingan por instinto, con la última esperanza que aquel fuera un genjutsu. Todo siguió en su sitio, al contrario –como si se burlara de él. – una neblina comenzó a avanzar desde la entrada al callejón alcanzando sus tobillos en un instante.

Deslizo un kunai hasta su mano izquierda. Aquel ataque era similar al de Zabusa, podía indicar un ninja de la aldea de las nubes infiltrado en la hoja. Se dio la vuelta, observando el origen de la neblina. Solo sus ojos rojos brillaban en aquella oscuridad absoluta. La neblina comenzó a ascender de una forma anti natural.

-¿Quién está ahí? – alzo la voz, sin un ápice de miedo o preocupación. Su tono autoritario no daba espacio a otros matices. – Si no responden atacare.

Una sombra oscura apareció entre la neblina que brillaba tétricamente, como si tuviera luz opaca pero propia. Sasuke pudo apreciar el tamaño del ser, tal vez unos veinte centímetros más bajo que él, pero era lo único que podía distinguir.

La persona al otro lado, dio un par de pasos que rebotaron contra el concreto que los rodeaban. Sasuke lanzo el kunai en su mano, con una rapidez maestra, cortando la bruma a su paso y terminando en un ruido seco.

-¿Señor Uchiha? ¿Es usted?

Sasuke se dio vuelta mientras deslizaba otro kunai a su mano. El constructor de su casa dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, aterrorizado por la mirada roja. Obligando a Sasuke a relajarse.

Los sonidos de la calle volvieron hasta él, y la luz brillo una vez más.

Miro sobre su hombro, esperando ver al menos un rastro de Sangre, pero no había nada. Ni siquiera su kunai.

-¿Sucede algo señor? – pregunto la atemorizada vos del trabajador.

Sasuke no respondió, solo se limitó a salir y esperar que le diera los avances.

**.-.-.**

Sakura se movió inquieta en su cama por enésima vez esa noche. Su respiración se volvió más pesada y poco a poco fue despertando realmente se sentía mal. Estiro una mano para encender la lámpara de luz de su mesa, faltaba poco para medianoche y seguramente las calles de Konoha estaban desérticas. No pensaba ir en ese estado al hospital, sentía que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento y sería peor si lo hacían a media calle.

Se levantó lentamente y apoyándose en la pared, bajo hasta la cocina. Dejo el agua hirviendo y se dirigió a la sala, acostándose en el sillón más amplio. Apenas y podía estar de pie, era la segunda vez en esa semana que se sentía tan mal y no podía recordar nada que la mantuviera en ese estado.

-_Sakura_. – escucho que llamaban a su espalda. Se sobresaltó y se sentó de golpe, mirando hacia atrás de ella con perplejidad.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Cómo rayos…?

Se levantó, incrédula de lo que sus ojos veían. Rodeo el mueble y se posiciono frente al espejo. Pero en ningún momento este le devolvió su reflejo.

Podía ver una calle flaqueada por árboles que se extendía hasta dimensiones que el marco del espejo no le permitía observar, habían bancas esparcidas por el camino y lo más inquietante de todo… su compañero de equipo estaba ahí dentro, apoyando uno de sus hombros contra el marco del espejo y con sus manos en los bolsillos. El chico pelinegro se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia, de una forma tan relajada que no parecía propia de un Uchiha. Ella no podía moverse, casi no podía reconocerlo.

Sasuke ladeo su cabeza y la inspecciono con cierta curiosidad antes de sonreírle. ¡Sasuke estaba sonriendo!

-¿Qué sucede? Cualquiera diría que has visto un fantasma. – se burló, en marcando sus palabras con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Creo que he empezado a delirar – murmuro para ella, el chico la escucho y negó lentamente.

-No es nada de eso. Soy bastante real, de hecho.

-¿Esto es un sueño? – pregunto con estupefacción. Sentía su corazón latir a mil ante la mirada intensa y las sonrisas coquetas del chico que no desaparecían.

-Es lo que tú quieres que sea, preciosa. – definitivamente empezaría a hiperventilar en cualquier momento. ¿Qué habían hecho con Sasuke Uchiha? – La pasamos bastante bien este almuerzo, porque no vienes conmigo y lo repetimos.

Le tendió una mano que en ningún momento paso de la superficie del espejo, mientras esbozaba otra de las sonrisas que la hacían desfallecer.

-¿Que ocurre, linda? ¿Acaso no confías en mí? – Sus mejillas se encendieron con el cumplido y negó fervientemente al instante, suplicando para que el no mirara sus sonrojo.

-¡No es eso! Es que… estas dentro del espejo.

-Y tu podrás cruzar te lo aseguro. – con un gesto de la cabeza la llamo a acercarse.

Sakura dio un paso insegura, desapareciendo casi por completo la distancia entre el espejo y ella. Alzo temerosa una de sus manos acercándola a la superficie de vidrio. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en el espacio que lentamente se reducía entre la mano de él y la de ella. Rozo con sus yemas la superficie esperando sentir la frialdad del vidrio, pero nada de eso sucedió.

Una sensación de electricidad la recorrió desde el punto donde sus dedos se tocaban con los de Sasuke, un placentero sentimiento al que reconoció, podría acostumbrarse rápidamente. Hundió más su mano en el cristal, que sentía como una simple cortina de humo, y tomo por completo la mano del chico.

Sasuke le dio un leve tirón, animándola a cruzar completamente y cuando ella alzo los ojos, encontró en los azabaches la determinación que le faltaba. ¿Después de todo solo era un sueño? ¿Qué podía perder?

Una noche cálida la abrazo al pisar el camino de piedra. Miro sobre su hombro y quedo alucinada, su casa se podía observar desde ahí. Era lo más loco que su mente jamás se había imaginado.

-Te dije que lo lograrías. – le dijo Sasuke, paso una mano por detrás de su hombro y la atrajo hacia él.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a palpitar más rápido, si era posible, y un vacío en su estómago se abría amenazándola con desmayarse en ese instante. Intento controlarse mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Esta es la salida de Konoha, Sasuke?

-Me gusta más cuando me llamas _Sasuke-kun_. – respondió casi susurrándoselo al oído. – Y si, es casi la salida de Konoha.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que si es Konoha, pero la parte que no todos pueden ver. – Sakura alzo su rostro, mirándolo sonreír de manera enigmática. No sabía si se podía acostumbrar a ese comportamiento en el pelinegro, la dejaba turbada de tantos sentimientos que le producía y no los podía descifrar en su totalidad. – pronto lo entenderás.

Se dejó arrastrar por él adentrándose cada vez más en la aldea.

Dentro de la casa de Sakura, el pitillo de la tetera inundaba todo el lugar. Pero no había nadie para responder.

Una luz blanca cruzo por el espejo en unos segundos, reflejando después solo la sala vacía de la pelirosa.

**.-.-.**

Sasuke abrió sus ojos de repente, su cuarto estaba sumido en oscuridad y el frio estaba comenzando a calarle los huesos. Algo extraño para una noche de verano, se levantó para asegurarse que no se filtraba aire por ningún lado y se acercó a la ventana, que estaba levemente abierta. La cerro escrudiñando la oscura calle que daba a la zona comercial de la aldea. No había nadie, lógicamente.

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebrar repentinamente. Era de nuevo la sensación de peligro que llevaba sintiendo toda la tarde. Activo su sharingan antes de voltearse a la oscuridad del cuarto, reviso cada rincón avanzando con pasos sigilosos hacia la puerta y tomando su katana en el camino.

Alguien estaba en su apartamento podía estar casi seguro de eso.

Abrió la puerta lo suficiente para observar la sala y la cocina. Tampoco había nada. Soltó un bufido de frustración y encendió la luz del cuarto, dejando la katana a un lado de la puerta. Tal vez solo estaba siendo paranoico.

Camino hacia la cocina y apoyo sus manos en el lavabo mientras llenaba un vaso de agua. Con sus ojos cerrados intento encontrar alguna presencia de chakra en el área. Con la cantidad de enemigos que poseía no sería de extrañarse que alguno pensara atacarlo mientras dormía, aún estaba el incidente en el callejón que podía señalar algún ninja de la niebla tras su cabeza. Pero no había ningún rastro. Decidió hacerle caso a su instinto que seguía advirtiéndole que existía un peligro.

Descarto la idea de que fuera un simple ladrón. Nadie con juicio se atrevería a robarle a Sasuke Uchiha y menos con él dentro de la casa.

Tomo lentamente agua, mientras esperaba algún sonido en falso o que el intruso se reflejara en la ventana frente a él.

No sucedió nada.

Movió sus hombros y su cuello para quitar parte de la tensión que aquejaba su cuerpo. Al girarse, su entrecejo se arrugo e hizo un esfuerzo para no mostrarse sorprendido.

-Sakura – llamo con voz firme, retumbando su eco en las paredes del apartamento. La chica frente a él dejo de caminar y levanto su vista con curiosidad.

-_Sasuke-kun_ – dijo arrastrando las palabras.

El moreno salió de la cocina hasta la sala, donde estaba la Kunoichi, preguntándose cómo no la había visto antes o sentido su chakra…

Se acercó con pasos cautelosos, examinándola, hasta que solo un sofá los separaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Es medianoche.

La chica se encogió de hombros y le sonrió. No con las típicas sonrisas que le iluminaban el rostro, aquella solo abarcaba sus labios y aumentaba el aura de peligro que sentía.

-Quería estar acá.

-Es mi apartamento. – informo lo obvio, pero a la pelirosa no le importo. Se acercó a él con pasos lentos y felinos sin apartar sus afilados ojos de él. – ¿Sucede algo malo?

-¿Algo malo? – repitió con burla, haciéndolo enojar. – a ti no, a menos que te entrometas demasiado.

Su entrecejo se frunció aún más, marcando una leve arruga entre sus cejas. Sin pensarlo se acercó un poco más y la miro con superioridad aprovechando los varios centímetros de altura que le llevaba.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Tómalo como quieras.

Los ojos verdes rompieron el contacto visual, pero no intimidados como Sasuke esperaba. En su lugar, comenzaron a recorrer el torso desnudo del moreno, delineando sus músculos con una mirada voraz que Sasuke jamás pensó que la inocente Kunoichi podía poseer.

No pudo negar que su ego creció varios centímetros. Conocía de sobra los sentimientos que una vez ella había profesado y aunque no sabía si aún era eso lo que sentía, podía asegurar que despertaba cierta clase de lujuria en ella. Lo que le daba cierta satisfacción, sin embargo una parte de su cerebro le gritaba que algo no encajaba.

Se aclaró la garganta para llamar su tensión, y como supuso la chica levanto la mirada con sus ojos verdes brillando y una media sonrisa. Las pequeñas manos de Sakura tocaron su torso desnudo y se deslizaron hacia sus hombros con una lentitud embriagadora. El contacto era frio e hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda. No le tomo importancia a ese hecho, estaba más atento los movimientos de ella.

-Ahora, vamos a jugar a mi manera. – le susurro y de no haber estado tan cerca habría sido incapaz de escucharla.

Sin que él pudiera predecirlo la pelirosa lo sujeto de sus hombros, atrayéndolo hacia ella y estampando sus labios con los de él. Exigiendo una respuesta.

Su primera reacción fue alejarla, pero no contaba con el firme abrazo de la chica en su cuello. La sujetó de la cintura aplicando más fuerza para alejarla, solo logrando que ella se aferrar más a él y lo besara con más ahínco.

Pronto los labios del moreno respondieron acostumbrándose rápidamente a la voracidad que ella imponía y permitiéndose profundizarlo. Las manos que aún mantenía en la cintura de la chica, la apretaron un poco más pero esta vez la atraían hacia él con una necesidad de estar más cerca. No le importo el tacto frio y abrasante que se producían en cada tramo que sus pieles se rozaban, ni que una parte de su cerebro le decía que no lo hiciera. Mando a volar su instinto y relego todas las inquietantes sensaciones a un rincón oscuro de su mente.

Introdujo sus manos en el sedoso cabello rosa, mientras sus lenguas iniciaban una danza excitante. Parecía una especie de hechizo.

La chica se separó de improviso y él no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de decepción. La miro fijamente, esperando que le diera una explicación ya sea por el beso o por separarse, le daba igual. Los ojos negros bajaron hasta encontrarse con los carnosos labios ahora rojos por su culpa, haciéndolo sentir realmente bien.

-Parece que no te desagrado. – le dijo esbozando una sonrisa ladina.

-Parece que tu volviste a ser una acosadora – replico con el mismo gesto.

El rostro de Sakura cambio de golpe, ya no había sonrisa burlona ni provocadora, estaba completamente seria, destilando algo más parecido al desprecio.

Se volvió a acercar a él con ese aire amenazante y lo tomo por los hombros. Sasuke sentía que casi podía volver a saborear aquellos labios que nunca antes había sentido la necesidad tan apremiante de devorarlos. Después de todo era un hombre, y como todos tenían su límite – aun cuando estaba acostumbrado que se le lanzaran encima. – Sakura no solo se estaba sirviendo en bandeja de oro, sino que llegaba con una actitud tan dominante que lo intrigaba, atraía y despertaba los instintos lujuriosos que no creía poseer. Era una competencia de poder que él no pensaba perder.

La pelirosa se puso de puntillas y entrelazo sus dedos en el sedoso cabello azabache con una lentitud que lo hacía perder los estribos. Sus rostros rozaron hasta quedar uno junto al otro y él se mantenía expectante a cualquier cosa.

-Nunca más lo seré, Uchiha. – le susurró al oído con un tono de voz que a Sasuke se le antojo bastante sugerente. – Esta vez serás tú… quien se arrastre a mis pies.

Sakura retrocedió con una sonrisa retadora. Sasuke intento sujetarla, pero inexplicablemente no la alcanzo. Casi por instinto la siguió hasta su habitación.

Solo un par de pasos los separaba.

Entro a la alcoba y… no había nada.

La chica había desaparecido.

Miro de inmediato hacia la venta. Cerrada. Recorrió toda la estancia con su mirada afilada, pero no había ningún tan solo rastro. Tampoco había sentido algún aumento en le chakra, por si acaso había huido con un jutsu.

Realmente, no había sentido la presencia de chakra en ningún momento.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

**-Continuará-**

**Hola y antes que nada gracias a todos por su apoyo en sus review y alertas, como verán les he puesto títulos a los capítulos y corresponden a los diferentes cuerpos que cada humano tiene. Este capitulo, corresponde al tercero que es el Astral, es el cuerpo de los sentimientos, que hacen que seamos susceptibles.**


	5. Mente concreta

"**Nunca mires a un doppelgänger a los ojos"**

**Capítulo 4**

El tiempo no transcurría.

O al menos eso sentía ella. Las estrellas iluminaban en firmamento con su lento tiriteo y el aire cálido mecía sus cabellos casi acariciándolos. Llegaron hasta el camino principal de Konoha, el mismo por el que habían llegado, las hojas de los árboles se movían al compás del viento y la mortecina luz de las farolas era todo lo que iluminaba el sendero empedrado.

Sakura bajo su mira hasta toparse con su mano entrelaza con la de Sasuke. Era un sueño, sin embargo, cada sonrojo, cada cosquilleo en el estómago, cada delicada caricia que recibía de tanto en tanto, cada abrazo cálido… todo parecía tan real, como si realmente lo estuviera viviendo. Solo la actitud del chico la alentaba a pensar que eso solo pasaba dentro de su cabeza. No había manera que Sasuke fuera tan abierto, coqueto y despreocupado.

Le gustaba esa forma de ser. Era casi lo que había soñado toda su adolescencia, pero al mismo tiempo una inquietante sensación crecía en sus entrañas y se extendía a medida pasaban las horas.

Sentía como si en cualquier momento recibiría un ataque.

— ¿Qué sucede lindura?

Levanto su rostro y se sonrojo, una vez más aquella noche, al encontrar a Sasuke mirándola fijamente con cierta preocupación.

—N…nada, es solo que… creo que debo de volver.

Se volteo hacia el espejo que se mantenía de pie en donde solía estar las grandes puertas de Konoha. Aquel recóndito lugar de la aldea parecía olvidado e incluso lúgubre, reconoció el garabato estaba esculpido en el marco dorado pero antes de poder leerlo Sasuke la llamo, captando toda su atención.

— ¿Por qué lo debes de hacer? Este es un sueño ¿no?

—Sí, pero en algún momento debo de despertar.

Se encogió de hombros. Por mucho que quisiera estar de aquella forma con Sasuke, sabía que no era posible. Simplemente era el orden natural de las cosas, todo era una fantasía que debía terminar, volverse un bonito recuerdo y morir en las lagunas de la memoria.

—No, si no quieres. – Sasuke se detuvo y ella también. Miro como fruncía el ceño y sintió un revuelo en su estómago al identificar aquella mueca del Sasuke que ella conocía.

La hacía sentirse mal tener que irse, no solo por ella sino también por él. Esa Konoha era bastante solitaria, no había visto a nadie más aparte de ellos dos, pero se sentía constantemente vigilada; suponía que era un martirio vivir de esa manera. Sintió como la mano del chico se deslizaba de la suya y eso la hizo volver en sí.

—No es que no quiera. Me encantaría quedarme aquí… contigo. – susurro lo último sonrojándose una vez más. – pero por alguna razón ciento que debo volver.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro de derrota. Ver tantas emociones en el Uchiha la turbaba y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante cada una de ellas, lo único que se le ocurría era abrazarlo y acceder a cada una de sus peticiones, pero su dignidad la detenía de hacer ese tipo de cosas. No quería convertirse una vez más en la fan número uno de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacer… — Sasuke desvió su mirada hacia el oscuro bosque que flaqueaba el camino y luego regreso la vista hacia ella, pasando un brazo por detrás de sus hombros y atrayéndola a él. – en ese caso déjame escoltarte hasta la salida.

Sakura asintió y caminaron el corto sendero en reconfortante silencio. Se sentía en las nubes. No se percató de las veces que el chico miraba sobre su espalda y como sus ojos se afilaban cada vez más de forma amenazante. Llegaron hasta el cristal y una vez ahí el volvió a girarla, quedando frente a él.

—Siempre tendrás una manera de regresar. – le susurro acercándose a su rostro y acariciando las mejillas de la pelirosa con la yema de sus dedos.

—Entonces espérame. Volveré. – el chico dio un leve asentimiento y ella esbozo una sonrisa radiante, lanzándose hacia él y abrazándolo como si no hubiera mañana.

Se dio la vuelta y camino decidida, atravesando la cortina cristalina y entrando una vez más a su mundo. Sasuke avanzo los pasos que lo separaban del cristal y apoyo su antebrazo en el paso interdimensional que no lo dejaba acceder al mundo fuera del espejo, miró fijamente como la chica subía las escaleras hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad de su casa.

Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios y sus ojos brillaron ante la victoria que podía ver en un futuro cercano.

—Sé que volverás, _Sakura._

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

El rostro risueño de Uchiha se borró de golpe, puso los ojos en blanco con cierto fastidio y se dio vuelta para encarar al doppelgänger de Sakura. De la chica dulce y enamoradiza no quedaba nada, solo estaba el impenetrable muro de frialdad que representaba su sombra.

—Lo mismo que tú. – respondió tajantemente, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de manera despreocupada.

—Este no es tu asunto, deja de meterte.

— ¿Porque eres así _Sakura-chan_? Comparte tu diversión un poco, dicen que así dura más. – le guiño un ojo y la sonrisa coqueta volvió a sus labios, frustrando a la pelirosa.

—No me interesa compartir nada contigo Uchiha.

—No parece que pensabas de esa manera en el momento que besaste al del otro lado.

Los ojos del doppelgänger de Sakura se entrecerraron con furia y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas de la ira, el doble de Sasuke soltó una carcajada que se esparció en la soledad del camino.

— ¡Sabes muy buen cuales eran mis intenciones!

—Y debo decirte que me fascinan, realmente aprovecharas esta oportunidad. Así que acepta mi ayuda, si Sakura no hubiese entrado aquí, tú no podrías haberte hecho corpórea al otro lado y avanzarías más lento en todo esto. – Sasuke avanzo a paso lento hasta ella y sujeto su mentón entre su mano obligándola a mirarlo. – Llevo más tiempo divirtiéndome a costillas _del otro_, de lo que tú podrás estar con esa Sakura. Acepta mis consejos, preciosa. – le susurro acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de ella.

—Púdrete, Uchiha.

Sakura se separó bruscamente de él, girando sobre sus talones y dispuesta a adentrarse a la desértica aldea. Pero antes de que se alejara mucho el moreno volvió a alzar la voz obligándola a detenerse.

—Tu rudeza no me impresiona. Recuerda que aunque seamos lo opuesto, hay ciertas cosas que tenemos en común con los del otro lado.

Sakura lo miro sobre su hombro como si ese ente fuera lo más repulsivo del universo.

—Y tú recuerda que soy yo la que puede atravesar la puerta.

La sonrisa socarrona de Sasuke se desvaneció poco a poco mientras la espalda de la Kunoichi se alejaba de él.

—**1—**

Sasuke mantenía su mirada clavada en el techo, había permanecido así la mayor parte de la noche. Pensando en todas las extrañas situaciones que había presenciado en los últimos días terminando con el discordante comportamiento de Sakura.

El encuentro en el hospital, la extraña sombra en los campos de entrenamiento, el comportamiento de Akamaru y el encuentro en su casa… Enumero todo un vez más, busco los puntos en común y aun así no lograba encajar el suceso en el callejón a pesar de que en ese instante se sintió igual de alarmado que en los otros.

Un ruido seco fuera de su habitación lo saco de sus pensamientos. Apretó el kunai que sostenía en su mano derecha y sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo mientras observaba atentamente la puerta. Avanzo con cautela y salió de la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido. De un brusco movimiento su mejor amigo salió de la alacena y él tuvo que detener el impulso de lanzar el arma.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto y una vez más el encuentro con su compañera volvió a su mente. Movió, casi imperceptiblemente, la cabeza de un lado a otro queriendo sacar esos pensamientos de una vez por todas.

— ¡Hey teme! Pensé que seguirías de vago y estarías durmiendo.

—Hmp.

Entro a la cocina y se sentó en la pequeña mesa mientras observaba como él rubio iba de un lado a otro revisando sus gavetas. Finalmente coloco en la mesa dos cuencos, la caja de leche y un cereal; y se sentó frente a Sasuke desayunando tranquilamente. Sasuke suspiro y dejo en kunai en la mesa antes de servirse.

— ¿Por qué traes eso? – pregunto Naruto, observando el arma.

—Pensé que eras un enemigo. – El rubio alzo una ceja, más extrañado. – Entraste a mí casi sin avisar. – aclaro entre dientes.

—Siempre lo hago. Tienes que relajarte, nadie va a saltar a matarte solo porque bajes la guardia un poco.

—No estoy muy seguro de eso.

Naruto lo miro fijamente dejando a un lado su comida y Sasuke supo que solo le quedaba contarle lo sucedido en el callejón. Soltó un suspiro más antes de comenzar.

— ¡Oye! – lo interrumpió Naruto antes de que él terminara de hablar. – Ya te dije que no me gustan las historias de fantasmas.

—No estoy hablando de eso. – contesto alzando una ceja. – No soy un miedosito como tú, Dobe.

— ¡Que no lo soy, teme! Pero lo que tú dices, se parece a las apariciones, además no había nadie cuando la niebla se esparció.

— ¿Y no puede ser un jutsu de la aldea de la niebla? ¿Recuerdas a Zabusa? – pregunto con un deje de sarcasmo.

— ¿Entonces crees que un ninja de la niebla quiere matarte? – Sasuke observo fijamente sin decir una palabra. — ¡No seas idiota! ¿Recuerdas que tenemos un tratado de paz con ellos? – respondió imitando el tono anterior del moreno.

—Hn, no creo que el Raikage me tome en cuenta en eso.

— ¿Por qué no? Después de todo nunca capturaste a Be y si olvidamos la pelea en la cumbre; no tiene por qué buscarte.

— ¿Y cómo estás seguro que olvidara la pelea así como si nada?

— ¡Ay Sasuke! – Naruto suspiro, se acercó un poco más a la mesa mirando fijamente al moreno. – Acabamos de salir de una guerra, nadie quiere volver a eso. No hay amenazas. – explico cómo quien habla con un niño muy pequeño.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido. Era lo mismo que le había dicho Sakura el día anterior. Todos estaban demasiado confiados, se estaban convirtiendo en un blanco fácil. Pero esta vez calló, necesitaba pruebas, le mostraría a ambos lo equivocado que estaban.

Se levantó de la mesa y volvió a guardar su arma, saliendo de la cocina sin decir nada.

— ¡Hey teme! ¿Iremos a entrenar? Kakashi se ha ido de misión. – informo Naruto, observándolo extrañado por su repentina actitud.

—No, debo ver los últimos términos de la construcción. Quiero mudarme lo antes posible.

—No tiene que ver eso con los ataque de paranoia, ¿O sí?

El Uchiha soltó un sonido indefinible marchándose del lugar con un sonoro golpe de la puerta. Naruto se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia y continúo con su desayuno.

Un viento frio entro por alguna ventana y junto a este un susurro.

—_Naruto…_ — susurro la voz arrastrando las palabras.

El ninja se puso en alerta de inmediato y busco el origen de su llamado. Pero no había nadie más en el apartamento, se acercó a una de las ventanas y comenzó a ver la calle esperando encontrar a alguien conocido, pero una vez mas no sucedió nada… el lugar estaba desértico. Un escalofrió cruzo toda su columna vertebrar y sin pensarlo dos veces salió de ahí buscando al moreno.

—Maldito teme asocial, porque tiene que vivir en lugares tan solos. – iba murmurando por los pasillos, mientras miraba una y otra vez sobre su hombro.

Al salir a la cálida luz de la mañana se sintió mejor. Sasuke solo iba unos pasos delante de él, por lo que aprovecho a darle alcance lo antes posible.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Te salió un fantasma? – se burló Sasuke al verlo llegar tan agitado y pálido.

Naruto torció sus labios y cruzo sus brazos frente a su pecho.

—Cállate – espeto con enfado. – Es tu culpa.

Sasuke soltó una corta y ronca risa que crispo aún más los nervios del rubio.

El Uchiha vivía en el tercer piso de aquel pequeño edificio y una de las ventanas daba directamente a la calle donde ambos caminaban, una ventana que permanecía abierta y donde se podía distinguir la silueta de una chica pelirosa mirándolos fijamente. Sonriendo.

Ninguno de los dos la miro, ninguno sintió la presencia por estar enfrascados en su discusión y para cuando Naruto quiso percatarse una vez más que nadie los seguía aquella sombra ya había desaparecido.

Cruzaron toda la calle comercial, Naruto hablando sin parar y Sasuke ignorándolo completamente, hasta que cerca del final de esta el rubio se detuvo y llamo a gritos a una persona. Sasuke miro en aquella dirección y se encontró con Sakura caminando hacia ellos, pero no venía sola. El ninja de la raíz llamado Sai estaba junto a ella_ — demasiado juntos —_ pensó Sasuke al notar que los hombros de ambos casi se rozaban al caminar. Entrecerró sus ojos analizando al chico que había sido su reemplazo.

No le miraba nada extraordinario. Que no expresara ningún sentimiento al momento de la batalla no le parecía nada del otro mundo, incluso era una de las reglas de los ninjas, cualquier shinobi medianamente entrenado – a excepción de Naruto, por supuesto. – podría hacerlo. Más bien ese hecho lo hacía ver como un inadaptado social al momento de mezclarse en la vida ordinaria. Parecía que lo único que podía hacer era esbozar unas falsas y estúpidas sonrisas que lo sacaban de quicio.

Y su modo de batalla, tampoco le parecía algo para presumir. Era sigiloso, algo fuerte y rápido, sí. Pero él ya había peleado con ninjas mucho más fuertes y habilidosos que ese chico pintor.

Era un insulto que lo compararan con él… después de todo solo era un reemplazo, debía haber desaparecido cuando él regreso.

—Uchiha. – Saludo el ninja ampliando la sonrisa que Sasuke detestaba.

Se tragó las ganas de gruñir y respondió con un seco movimiento de cabeza. Luego sus ojos se fueron directo a la pelirosa que se sonrojo y sorprendió por la intensidad de la mirada.

—Hola, Sasuke—kun. – Saludo.

—Sakura—chan, necesito tu ayuda. – interrumpió Naruto, antes de que el Uchiha pudiera decir algo y sin esperar una respuesta tomo su mano y la llevo lejos de ahí.

El silencio se extendió entre los dos shinobis. Sasuke siguió con la mirada a sus dos compañeros hasta que se perdieron entre la multitud, sus ojos fulminando a ambos ya que había un tema pendiente entre él y Sakura, tenía que aclarar lo ocurrido.

—Tú también lo has sentido. – afirmo Sai. Sasuke volteo hacia él, sin ninguna expresión aparte del fastidio. — La extraña presencia que rodea a Sakura. – aclaro el ninja pintor. No necesito que el Uchiha respondiera, la expresión de asombro que cruzo su rostro por una milésima de segundo le dijo todo lo que el ANBU necesitaba. –Pero creo que es normal. Después de todo hubo una guerra y he leído que las almas pueden quedar sujetas a este mundo…

Sasuke hizo un sonido despectivo con su garganta y se marchó. Otro con el mismo cuento de Naruto, ni siquiera sabía porque se dignó en escucharlo en primer lugar. Llego a un sendero que se encontraba solo, a su izquierda habían árboles y a su derecha unas pocas casas que disminuían hasta dejar solamente el camino al barrio Uchiha, cuya entrada no hacia honor a los recuerdos de su niñez, y en medio de ambos, la edificación que sería su futura casa.

—**2—**

— ¿Entonces? – pregunto Sakura. Cuando estuvieron lo suficiente mente largo de Sasuke y Sai, ella y Naruto comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente habían alcanzado el pequeño parque de juegos para niños y ambos estaban sentados frente a este observando el lago. Y durante todo ese tiempo, Naruto no había logrado formar una oración coherente. – Naruto, si no tienes nada que decirme, me marcho.

Intento levantarse, pero la mano del rubio la detuvo.

—Espera. – imploro. Sakura soltó un suspiro pero permaneció junto al chico, creciendo su curiosidad al ver como comenzaba a sonrojarse. – eh… eto… tu, no sé si… recuerdas, eh, la batalla contra Pain. – Sakura asintió solemnemente, esta vez con más atención en el asunto – ¿y… recuerdas… lo que Hinata dijo? – Sakura abrió sus ojos y dejo escapar una pequeña exclamación _– ¿Con que era eso?_ – pensó. – Ya sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero yo solo quiero saber… Bueno, tú eres amiga de Hinata y…

—Ya entendí Naruto. – El rubio volteo hacia ella ansioso, sabía que solo Sakura podía ayudarlo. Ella le sonrió tiernamente, Naruto se lo merecía, Hinata también. – Sus sentimientos no han cambiado, te lo puedo asegurar.

— ¡¿Estas segura?! –Sakura asintió nuevamente con una sonrisa divertida al ver el rostro de incrédulo de Naruto. – Porque la he visto mucho con Kiba, y nunca me deja acercarme.

—Baka… — murmuro Sakura entre bromas. – Claro que no te dejara acercarte si vas y le preguntas porque se desmaya… Solo la está protegiendo.

— ¿De mí? Pero yo jamás le haría algo malo a Hinata—chan.

—Lo sé. — Sakura soltó un suspiro y se recostó en la grama, Naruto la miro con curiosidad. — Es solo que ellos, Neji y Kiba, la protegen. Creen que la rechazaras.

—Oh.

Naruto se quedó sin palabras, apoyo sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza sobre estos, perdiendo su vista en la cristalinas aguas del lago. Lo entendía, el haría lo mismo por Sakura. Lo estaba haciendo, por eso tenía que hacer que el estúpido de Sasuke abriera los ojos.

—Oye… — Sakura volvió a sentarse junto a él y coloco una mano en el hombro del abatido chico. –Yo te ayudare. Hablare con Hinata para que venga a este lugar mañana, le diré que seré yo quien la espere así no vendrán ni Neji, ni Kiba; pero realmente serás tu quien esté aquí.

— ¡Eres la mejor Sakura-chan! – grito Naruto, estrujándola en un abrazo asfixiante.

Sakura rio y como pudo le correspondió. Tal vez Hinata tenía un primo y compañeros de equipo que la protegían, pero no era la única y ella, como amiga, debía velar por la felicidad de Naruto.

—**3—**

El vaho se arremolinaba alrededor de su cara cada vez que exhalaba. El frio que estaba sufriendo ella y todo su equipo era atroz pero ninguna queja salió de su boca. Se mantuvieron en la oscuridad cubiertos entre las hojas de aquel denso bosque. Miro a la persona que estaba en el suelo junto a ella y de inmediato pudo notar como Shikamaru estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos cerúleos viajaron nuevamente al frente, donde podía observar como Koji estaba listo para atacar.

Los venían siguiendo desde un par de kilómetros, los tres lo habían sentido, aunque no era precisamente el chakra sino más bien su instinto de ninja se lo había advertido e Ino había aprendido a seguir esas corazonadas

Todo comenzó con un cambio en el ambiente. Varios animales salieron apresurados de sus escondites sin importarles la lluvia que caía sin cesar desde varios minutos, haciendo que el silencio reinara en el bosque y pronto sintieron el aire mucho más frio. No perdieron tiempo en ocultarse y esperar las órdenes de su líder.

De pronto un ninja salto en medio del claro captando su atención. Ino la reconoció al instante. El cabello rosa estaba empapado pero no parecía importarle.

—Sakura… — susurro Ino entre un suspiro de alivio. Su cuerpo se relajó de inmediato.

La pelirosa volteo sobre su hombro al llamado e Ino pudo notar como los ojos verdes se clavaban en ella, sin embargo no hubo ningún otro indicio de que Sakura la hubiera visto a ella o a otros de sus compañeros.

—Qué extraño. – escucho murmurar a Shikamaru.

Sakura salto, perdiéndose entre el follaje pero su voz llego nítida a los oídos de la rubia.

—_Sígueme…_

Ino se levantó de un salto desconcertada.

— ¿Qué haces Ino? Vuelve a esconderte. – ordeno Shikamaru.

—Pero debo ir por ella. Hay algo extraño en este bosque.

Ino salto de su lugar antes que ninguno de los dos chicos la detuviera y se internó en la oscuridad siguiendo los pasos de Sakura.

—_Sígueme Ino…_

La voz era lo único que la guiaba. Dejo de saltar de árbol en árbol, para comenzar a correr por el fangoso suelo. La sensación de persecución crecía en su interior pero no podía, se negaba a dejar a Sakura sola en un lugar así.

Se detuvo abruptamente en medio de la nada, el denso follaje impedía la entrada de sol y amortiguaba un poco la caída de la lluvia. Ino observo a todos lados y sujeto un de los kunais. Una risa que parecía provenir de todos lados le ponía los nervios de punto.

Frunció su seño y se dio cuenta que todo podía ser una trampa… en la que ella había caído totalmente. Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella le decía que la pelirosa si era Sakura, que no era ningún jutsu.

—Liberación. – susurro, y como sospechaba no hubo ningún cambio favorable en el ambiente. Al contrario, su cuerpo se estremeció de frio, el silencio se volvió más impenetrable y una densa neblina comenzó a caer sobre ella, dificultando aún más la vista.

Ino se llevó una mano a la cabeza maldiciendo por lo bajo el inoportuno momento en que era atacada por una jaqueca.

— _¿Qué sucede Ino? ¿Te parece si jugamos a las escondidas?_

Se volteo dándose cuenta que Sakura se acercaba a ella con pasos silenciosos.

— ¡¿Qué?! – pregunto incrédula.

—_Juguemos, como cuando éramos niñas_. – Una sonrisa ladina se instaló en los labios de la pelirosa y con pasos felinos avanzo. Ino retrocedió por instinto.

—Deja de decir tonterías, este lugar es peligroso.

— ¿_Peligroso? Pero si solo estamos tú y yo. A menos que para ti, eso sea peligroso. – _Sakura detuvo su andar, haciendo que su frase flotara en el aire e inundara el silencio que había se formó entre las dos.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto en un susurro. – somos amigas.

—_Entonces, juguemos. Me quiero divertir._

Sakura se acercó un poco más e Ino la pudo divisar perfectamente sin que la niebla interfiriera, aunque su dolor de cabeza aumento. Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron al percatarse de la extraña expresión de su amiga. El brillo maléfico en los ojos jades y la sonrisa maléfica no encajaba en la enérgica y a veces melancólica Kunoichi que conocía de toda su vida.

Ino dio un paso hacia atrás y afirmo el agarre sobre el kunai.

—_Porque retrocedes, no has dicho que somos amigas._

— ¿Qué te sucede? – exploto Ino, perturbada por la atmosfera viciada que la impacientaba a niveles descomunales. — ¿Sigues enojada por lo de ayer?

—_No._ – fue la rotunda respuesta. El semblante de Sakura se tornó completamente serio y un escalofrió corrió por el cuerpo de la rubia. – _Es simplemente que me estorbas… siempre interfiriendo en mi camino: con Sasuke, con mi entrenamiento como medic—nin, con mi reconocimiento como Kunoichi y como mujer… pero ya no eres una rival para mí, por eso seré generosa y dejare que juguemos una última vez. –_ Sakura se acercó y antes que Ino pudiera hacer algo la sujeto del cuello y la levanto varios centímetros del suelo. – _Corre, corre, seré yo quien te atrape_.

La sonrisa siniestra volvió a Sakura, movió su brazo y lanzo a Ino varios metros lejos. El cuerpo de Yamanaka choco contra el robusto tronco de un árbol antes de caer al piso, se levantó de inmediato y lanzo un par de kunais que Sakura esquivo con demasiada facilidad.

— ¿Quién eres? Muestra tu verdadera identidad.

Sakura rio pero el sonido parecía brotar de las mismas entrañas de la tierra, inundaba cada rincón del boque y se repetía con un eco mortecino que viajaba con la brisa. Irritada, Ino se lanzó hacia la chica. Su puño fue esquivado al mismo tiempo en que Sakura sujetaba su muñeca; su patada, con la pierna de la otra y antes de percatarse de más volvía a salir disparada sin aire en los pulmones por el golpe que había recibido en su estómago.

Se levantó nuevamente y limpio el hilo de sangre que corría por la comisura de su boca.

—_Soy la indefensa niña que conociste en el jardín de la escuela, la misma de la que te burlabas por años…_

—Eso quedo en el pasado. – la interrumpió con voz entrecortada.

—_Lo sé._ – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y luego volvió su andar hasta la rubia. – _no estoy aquí por eso… solo me encargo que no vuelvas a ser un estorbo._

La pelirosa le proporcionó una patada con la fuerza descomunal de la que hacía gala. Ino se retorció en el piso, su cuerpo lleno de magulladuras y manchas de lodo. Intento ponerse de pie y volver a la lucha pero todo era en vano, parecía una niña encaprichada por una pelea.

— _¿Crees que puedes luchar contra mí?_ – rio Sakura. – _Yo soy más poderosa de la que tú conoces_ – murmuro antes de volver a lanzar a la rubio por los aires.

El cuerpo de Ino se detuvo al impactar un gran árbol y la madera de este crujió bajo su espalda. No se puso a pensar en las palabras de la pelirosa, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que tenía razón, su única posibilidad era huir. Corrió en dirección opuesta a la pelirosa, sus botas se hundía en el fango haciéndola cada vez más lenta y los golpes en su cuerpo le dificultaban respirar. Sentía a Sakura detrás de ella, siguiéndola con ese paso que parecía relajado pero era tan amenazador y mortífero que le erizaba la piel. Se sentía pequeña, incapaz de huir del retorcido destino.

Sus pies se barrieron y antes de poder caer se sujetó del tronco más cercano, lanzando un gemido de sorpresa.

—_El camino se ha terminado_. – susurró Sakura a su oído. Su corazón se paralizo en ese momento, comprendiendo lo que la fría voz implicaba.

Sakura tomo su brazo libre y lo doble contra su espalda sacándole gemidos de dolor. Un grito inundo el bosque al mismo tiempo que los huesos crujían y el brazo caída inerte a un costado de ella.

Sakura la giro hasta que se encontraron cara a cara y una vez más la sujeto del cuello. Se miraron tendidamente por un tiempo y luego, con la rapidez de un pensamiento, Ino abrió completamente sus ojos azules.

—Si eres ella – murmuró confundida. – pero al mismo tiempo no.

Sakura frunció sus labios y entrecerró su vista, enojada.

— ¡Ino!

— ¡Ino!

Las voces de los dos shinobis llegaron nítidas hasta sus oídos. Con un último golpe, Sakura le saco todo el aire de los pulmones y la dejo rodar colina abajo hasta una piedra lo suficientemente grande para robarle el último atisbo de conciencia.

Sakura miro sobre su hombro. Shikamaru y Koji interrumpían el pequeño campo de batalla y ella sonrió para sí misma. Salto a la oscuridad y su cuerpo poco a poco se fue fundiendo con las sombras, volviendo a su lugar de origen… aún quedaba mucho por hacer.

Shikamaru clavo su mirada en el punto, ahora vacío, donde la Kunoichi había huido. Que había pasado, ya no podía incluso sentir el chakra de la pelirosa.

— ¡Shikamaru, apresúrate! – lo llamo Koji.

El moreno lo siguió y horrorizado descubrió el cuerpo de su compañera, su cabello platinado esparcido alrededor de su rostro y cubierto de fango y sangre, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo y ropas.

—Debemos llegar a Konoha lo antes posible. – dictamino.

Koji sujeto a la rubia entre sus brazos, iniciando la carrera más desesperada que había dado hasta esos momentos… era su compañera, su amiga, no podía dejar que nada le pasara. El moreno iba junto a ellos, alternando su vista entre Ino y el camino frente a ellos. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Quién los ataco? ¿Era realmente Sakura? ¿Cuál era el motivo?

Solo eran preguntas sin una respuesta, preguntas que crecían ante la incertidumbre. Shikamaru se prometió resolver el misterio, pero primero debía de calmarse y no decidir nada hasta que la rubia estuviera fuera de peligro.

—**4—**

Sasuke estaba satisfecho con el trabajo.

La estructura en general era similar a la casa en la que había vivido en su niñez, pero había pequeños detalles que la hacían diferente.

Se había pasado el día dando una última revisada a la construcción, que el lugar estuviera pulcro y habitable, pero sobre todo que le hiciera honor a la grandeza de su clan y a las imágenes de su memoria. Y ahora estaba solo, detrás de la puerta principal atiborrado de los recuerdos que su vista le producía.

Podía verse a sí mismo bajando con saltos las escaleras frente a él. Recibiendo con júbilo, admiración y esperanza a su hermano mayor; si volteaba a la izquierda visualizaba a su madre y las cálidas sonrisas que siempre tenía para él, mientras salía de la cocina con algún bocadillo y detrás de ella su padre, observando todo con un rostro inescrutable.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro y dio un paso al frente, los fantasmas se desvanecieron y volvía a estar solo en la fría y vacía casa. Cruzo el vestíbulo y doblo a la izquierda, corrió la puerta que estaba junto a la cocina – y que no existía en la casa de su niñez, — y salió al jardín. El extenso corredor que se extendía a un costado de la casa, llevaba a un gran salón para meditar o reunirse, según fuera la ocasión. Sasuke se detuvo a medio camino de esa habitación y se sentó en la delicada madera, sus pies quedaban en el aire sin tan siquiera rozar el piso del desértico patio y sus ojos volvían a empañarse en recuerdos. Cerró sus ojos para visualizar el siempre verde jardín que tenía su madre pero esa era una imagen opaca, ya no podía sentir el frescor del aroma de las flores ni el murmullo del agua que siempre circulaba por la fuente.

Al fin sentía que los recuerdos comenzaban a dejarlo en paz, ya no lo acosaban tan constantemente. Tal vez ya podría vivir su vida y no a la sombra de los difuntos.

Se tumbó en suelo, por una parte miraba el techo sobre él y por otra el cielo naranja con amenazadoras nubes. Corrió su vista al final del pasillo y vio la puerta doble de la última habitación. El camino era dolorosamente igual al de sus pesadillas, pero le confortaba saber que si llegaba hasta ahí, el cuarto no estaría bañado de sangre.

Esa casa no tenía la manchas de sangre, de traición, no tenía fantasmas de su pasado… eso, principalmente, la hacía diferente.

El ruido de una puerta al correrse lo saco de sus pensamientos. Se sentó inmediatamente y deslizo un kunai hasta su mano derecha. Espero, pero nada más sucedió. Convencido que no era su imaginación, Sasuke se puso de pie y con sus agiles pasos de ninja volvió hacia el vestíbulo. La oscuridad comenzaba a adueñarse de la casa así que encendió la luz a medida atravesaba el lugar, se acercó hasta las escaleras mirando con cautela cada rincón pero una vez ahí el foco sobre su cabeza comenzó a tiritar.

Sasuke frunció su ceño y en un instante la luz se apagó. Sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo y eran lo único que brillaba en la completa oscuridad en la que se encontraba la casa, el silencio se hizo más denso. Su cuerpo se tensó al sentirse amenazado y cambio su sharingan la legendario Magenkyo.

La luz brillo nuevamente sobre su cabeza antes de que él pudiera dar ni siquiera un paso y el suave murmullo de las personas llego hasta él.

Un trueno rugió en el cielo y Sasuke tuvo la certeza que lo mejor era retirarse. Quien sea – _o lo que sea_— que había estado en su casa, ya no se encontraba… no había necesidad de seguir buscando.

Cerro la casa y volvió al sendero que lo llevaba al centro de la aldea, algunos niños jugaban por el solitario camino, otros se apuraban a sus hogares ante la amenaza de tormenta, pero nadie más parecía advertir la extraña sensación de la que Sasuke no se podía librar.

—_Están demasiado confiados… todos._

Pensó nuevamente, y recordó lo que tanto Naruto como Sakura le habían dicho. ¿Podría ser que solo él fuera el paranoico? ¿Había olvidado acaso lo que era vivir en tiempos de paz? Alzo su vista y como respondiendo a sus pensamientos el rustico edificio de la biblioteca se materializo frente a él. No era una construcción vieja por supuesto, al igual que casi todo el pueblo había sido reconstruido después del ataque de Pain, pero con los pocos meses ya había adoptado el aire solemne y antiguo de los escritos que guardaban.

Constaba de un solo piso con paredes de tonos café y grandes ventanas en todas sus paredes, a través de ellas podía ver los estantes llenos de libros y pergaminos y varias mesas dispuestas cada tanto para facilitar la lectura. Sasuke se encamino hasta ahí, inconscientemente y una vez frente a las puertas de caoba se detuvo.

—… _las almas pueden quedar sujetas a este mundo…_

Las palabras de Sai retumbaron en su mente y la curiosidad lo invadió.

Él estaba consciente de los estragos que una guerra – la pérdida masiva de seres queridos – podía hacer en una persona, pero no de aquella manera, no de una manera tan fantasiosa.

Entro al edificio resuelto. Sus ávidos ojos recorrieron el gran salón lleno de libreros que formaban pasillos hasta toparse con una asombrada figura femenina que lo observaba petrificada en el lado opuesto. De un respingo, la escuálida chica de lentes redondos, salió de su trance y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia él. Sasuke supuso que era la encargada del lugar, ya que no parecía que otra persona más estuviera en el edificio, pero eso no impidió que con una de sus glaciales miradas la chica dejara de seguirlo.

Lo que menos quería era a una completa desconocida hurgando en sus asuntos, y menos los de ese tipo.

Sasuke se adentró entre las filas de libros. Observando sin parar los títulos que se exhibían en los lomos. Un tomo pequeño, negro, delgado le llamo la atención. Con letras doradas apenas y se leía el titulo _"Paranormal_" a uno de sus costados. Al tomarlo se dio cuenta que no decía nada en su portada, solo era la cubierta de cuero desgastada por los años.

Las primeras páginas estaban en blanco, Sasuke las paso con rapidez ignorando la parte de su ser que se sentía ridículo de solo tomar aquel libro.

_Percepciones Paranormales_ – leyó finalmente en la tercera página y debajo de esta había una nota escrita con una letra diferente.

"_La ignorancia crea victimas fáciles, los conduce a la seductora oscuridad sin que las desdichadas almas se percaten, llenando de curiosidad, confusión y terror hasta que no halla retorno posible. Hasta que finalmente el Mal ha ganado._

_Pero el conocimiento… ¡Oh! El conocimiento condena. Crea esclavos de la verdad, quienes ven finalmente los demonios que caminan entre nosotros, ven las señales y saben, a fin de cuentas, que no hay salvación posible, que cualquier intento es inútil cuando ambos planos se fusionan y que solo los vivos tiene algo que perder._

_Y ellos saben cuándo tú los ves._

_Nunca más podrás descansar."_

Sus cejas se unieron al terminar de leer la clara advertencia – o podía decirle también, invitación. — Ciertamente quien llegaba a leer hasta ese punto ya estaría completamente lleno de curiosidad lo que lo ubicaba en el primer párrafo con la leve esperanza de salvación si dejaba las cosas hasta ahí, pero al mismo tiempo los proporcionaba de la información necesaria para caer dentro de la segunda advertencia…

Detestaba la ambigüedad con la que se trataban esos temas místicos, nunca diciendo nada en concreto y siempre dejaban el espacio para buscar más.

Paso la página, sintiendo que su fastidio aumentaba. Él no le temía a nada, no creía en esas estupideces y no iba a cambiar su opinión por leer unas cuantas líneas que tenían como único fin asustar a niños curiosos.

No se dio cuenta en el momento en el que se recargo en el estante de libros y comenzó a devorar cada palabra escrita, su rostro se iba contrayendo más a cada momento y su agarre en el libro aumentaba.

"_Un encuentro paranormal o extrasensorial, no se limita a la visión de espíritus o sombras que no podemos identificar. Para que este realmente suceda existen una serie de elementos que nos conducen a pensar que estamos en una situación como esta. No todos ocurren a la vez y a veces aunque sea el encuentro con el mismo ente, no se da de la misma manera. _

_En muchas de las situaciones descritas a continuación, podríamos encontrar respuestas lógicas y comunes que expliquen las diferentes sensaciones percibidas, volviéndonos a encerrar en la mente racional y alejándonos del mundo sutil que nos rodea; otras, sin embargo, se escapan del entendimiento humano y estas que aparentemente no tiene explicación son las que con tanto afán deseamos omitir en nuestras vidas, para salvar no solo nuestra psique, sino también nuestra alma. _

_Debemos recordar también, la predisposición de algunos individuos ante estas situaciones, siendo más sensibles a este tiempo de escenarios. Tal vez por el desarrollo de algunos sentidos o la habilidad mental para aceptarlos y convivir con ellos. Así, también, como los animales están más unidos a este mundo invisible al ojo humano, sintiendo no solo su presencia sino también si se trata de una amenaza o es una simple alma vagando…_

_Dentro de las situaciones más comunes que nos pueden advertir de la presencia de seres espirituales son: Cambio en la temperatura del ambiente, la sensación de no estar solos (__Sensa Proximae) que trae consigo la necesidad de huir o la advertencia de un peligro, dolores de cabeza, escalofríos…,"_

Un carraspeo retumbo entre las paredes de libros, sintiéndose más fuerte y lleno de eco debido a la soledad de aquel lugar. Sasuke levanto la cabeza, sin mostrar el sobresalto que había tenido y fulmino a la chica de gafas que estaba al inicio del pasillo.

—Ya… ya es hora de cerrar… Uchiha. – dijo torpemente.

Sasuke cerró el libro pequeño de un golpe y camino por el pasillo pasando al lado de ella.

—Tienes… tienes que inscribirte si te lo llevas. — Una solo mirada del moreno basto para que el trámite no fuera necesario. —… o no. – murmuro perpleja y muerta de miedo.

Las calles estaban bastante oscuras, no era la hora normal en que la noche tomara posesión del cielo pero los nubarrones negros ocultaban completamente el sol y las farolas de las calles aún no se encendían. Sumado a los fuertes vientos que azotaban de todas direcciones, hacían que las personas huyeran a la calidez de sus hogares. A Sasuke no le molestaba la tranquilidad que se apoderaba de las calles, lo prefería así. Tenía tanto en que pensar.

Al llegar al puesto del Ichiraku, tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que deseaba demostrar.

Se sentó junto a Naruto sin hacer el menor ruido y pidió un bol de lo mismo que el rubio estuviera engullendo. Fue hasta ese momento en que Naruto lo observo, con un rostro más brillante que de costumbre.

—Vaya, pensé que no aparecerías.

—Hn. – disimuladamente guardo el pequeño libro en su bolsa de armas.

—El entusiasmo que le imprimes a todo me abruma. Pero ¿sabes qué? Estoy demasiado feliz para que eso me importe. – el tazón de ramen apareció frente a Sasuke y este empezó a comer como si Naruto no hubiera dicho nada, al final de cuentas siempre terminaría contando todo. – Sé que te mueres por saberlo, pero eres tan bastardo que nunca preguntarías. Así que muérete de la curiosidad Sasuke, no te diré nada hasta mañana.

Sasuke alzo una ceja girado por primera vez hacia Naruto.

—Realmente no me importa. Lo que sea, te hace parece más perdedor de lo usual.

Naruto lanzo una exclamación ofendido y finalmente se olvidó del ramen.

—Claro, como tú sigues jodido con Sakura-chan quieres… — Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa torcida, al recordar el breve encuentro con la chica la noche anterior. Naruto se calló al verlo, aterrorizado por eso. — ¿Por qué sonríes así? ¿Qué sucedió con Sakura-chan?

—Nada que te incumba.

— ¡¿Pero qué quieres decir?!

—Naruto, — lo llamo y esta vez el chico se tranquilizó. – hay algo que debes hacer.

Los ajos cerúleos brillaron de incredulidad ante la tacita petición y lo único que pudo hacer fue asistir lentamente.

—**5—**

Sakura soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. Se sentía tan bien, completamente relajada. Al fin los estresantes días que había pasado quedaron relegados a un oscuro lugar de su mente, de donde no pensaba removerlos.

Se sumergió un poco más en la tina dejando que el agua la cubriera por completo, cerró los ojos y se permitió estar así por unos minutos. El agua se estaba enfriando y lo menos que quería era pescar una gripe. Por alguna razón, la sola idea del hospital le erizaba la piel. Sentía, no debía, permanecer alejada de ese sitio.

Se levantó, un poco disgustada por arruinar de esa forma su baño relajante, y tomo las toallas más cercanas, envolviendo su cuerpo y su cabello.

A travesó el baño, hasta colocarse frente al lavabo y apago los inciensos que había colocado. La superficie plateada del espejo estaba completamente empañada por el vapor, paso una mano sobre esta y su corazón salto.

Dio un paso hacia atrás sobresaltada y ahogo un grito con sus manos.

No era su reflejo el que estaba ahí. No, era el rostro de Sasuke quien la observaba divertido.

—_Hola, Sakurita_ – la voz profunda del chico llena de aquel toque juguetón se le antojo sumamente excitante.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al comprender lo que pasaba. Probablemente se había quedado dormida en la tina y ahora estaba soñando nuevamente con Sasuke. Con ese Sasuke encantador que… ¡No! Debía parar sus pensamientos ahora mismo, sino no podría volver a ver a su compañero a la cara.

Se froto los ojos, pero la imagen del chico no desaparecía, en su lugar, la sonrisa arrogante se ensanchaba.

—_Creí que ya habíamos pasado esta parte._ – dijo él en broma.

—Sasuke-kun…

—No estas soñando, — se adelantó. – Ya te dije que soy bastante real.

—Entonces lo de ayer… —Sacudió su cabeza sin poderse creer todo lo que pasaba. — ¿Cómo es posible que estés dentro del espejo?

—Entra y te contare todo. Ya sabes cómo hacerlo.

Sakura iba a pregunta más en ese momento alguien llamó a su puerta, se giró por acto reflejo y cuando volvió su vista al espejo solo estaba su rostro perplejo y más pálido de lo usual.

Salió de la habitación y se colocó lo primero que encontró.

—Un momento. – grito cuando bajaba las gradas. Se quedó de piedra al abrir la puerta y no supo cómo reaccionar. –Sasuke… kun. – hablo asombrada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron de inmediato.

Sasuke alzo una ceja, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra y con su rostro inmutable. No había rastro del brillo de diversión en sus ojos, ni la sonrisa enigmática.

—Pasa. – dijo de forma queda haciéndose a un lado.

Sasuke penetro hasta la sala, caminando en completo silencio hasta la sala con Sakura a su espalda. La atmosfera tensa era más que obvia entre ambos.

— ¿Quieres té? – pregunto Sakura y sin esperar una respuesta se giró rumbo a la cocina.

Sasuke sostuvo su muñeca impidiéndole avanzar y una corriente eléctrica recorrió por completo a la pelirosa. Era la misma sensación de la noche anterior pero más intensa.

—No. – fue la rotunda respuesta del moreno. Con un leve tirón, hizo girar a Sakura nuevamente para que quedara frente a él. — ¿Qué sucedió ayer?

El rostro de Sakura fue un completo poema. Paso del asombro inicial a la incredulidad y luego a una especie de vergüenza. Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿Se estaba arrepintiendo de lo ocurrido anoche? Oh, claro que no la dejaría. Ella había comenzado ese juego y él lo terminaría. Le probaría lo equivocada que estaba.

—No sé de lo que hablas.

—Claro que lo sabes. No vuelvas con lo mismo.

Fue Sakura esta vez quien junto sus cejas, intento zafarse del amarre de Sasuke pero él la sujeto con más firmeza y la acerco un poco más a él, demostrándole la fuerza que poseía.

—Ya te dije que no fui yo quien estaba en el hospital.

—Pero no negaras que entraste a mi apartamento anoche…

— ¡Yo no…! – interrumpió indignada sin saber de lo que él chico hablaba.

—… y me amenazaste. – siguió él, sin hacer caso de sus reclamos. Sakura se quedó estática observándolo perpleja, ¿Qué razones podía tener ella para amenazar a Sasuke?

—No he hecho nada de eso. – murmuró.

Sasuke torció sus labios en una sonrisa altanera.

— ¿Te arrepientes ahora?

— ¡No sé de lo que me hablas! – Sakura dio un tirón hacia atrás, se soltó del agarre en su muñeca solo para que el chico la sujetara fuertemente de ambos brazos atrayéndola hacia él.

Choco contra el muro que constituía el pecho se Sasuke y levanto la mirada para darse cuenta que el rostro de él estaba a unos pocos milímetros del suyo.

—Deja de fingir inocencia, no te luce y menos con los sucedido anoche. – Sasuke se inclinó un poco más, sin separar sus ojos de los verdes y le susurro en el mismo tono incitador en el que ella lo había hecho la última vez. – No sé qué tramas, pero te estaré vigilando.

—Sasuke… — y nuevamente fue interrumpida, pero esta vez no era por reclamo sino por los labios que chocaban contra los suyos acallándola.

Sasuke no había podido reprimir el impulso, que Sakura había despertado en él desde la noche anterior, cuando los labios de ella susurraron su nombre contra los suyos, cuando su aliento choco contra su rostro. Había esperado la explosión de lujuria que demostró la chica en su apartamento, pero en su lugar había un cruel rechazo y un débil forcejeo para liberarse de él.

No le gusto de esa manera. Él nunca la obligaría a nada pero antes de separarse sintió como ella cedía. Los labios de la pelirosa respondieron con una lentitud embriagadora, de forma suave casi tímida y llena de anhelo reprimido. Eso lo turbo. En cierta forma se lo podía esperar, perfectamente podía imaginar que su compañera actuara de esa manera, era más acorde a su personalidad y a lo que, al menos en su niñez, la chica había demostrado por él.

Y reconocer eso solo hizo que el vértigo en su estómago aumentara, se sintió mareado por la extraña sensación que lo recorría, por los sentimientos que despertaba y supo que estaba bien.

Se obligó a disminuir su ritmo para seguir el de Sakura, saboreando los labios sin la desesperación de la primera vez. De hecho, parecía que estaba con una persona completamente diferente.

Sintió como un gemido de la chica quedaba atrapado entre el beso y sonrió sobre los labios de ella. Se sentía satisfecho, no de la forma en la que había previsto como cuando ganaba una batalla, pero al fin de cuentas lo estaba.

Se separaron unos cuantos centímetros, lo necesario para retomar un poco de aire y luego se volvieron a encontrar. Sasuke hundió sus dedos en las hebras rosadas húmedas con desesperación, sentía su rostro levemente mojado y como las gotas de agua se escurrían por su brazo, la lentitud con la que todo ocurría estaba acabando con su cordura y era igual o más excitante de lo que había sido la noche pasada. Ella hundió sus uñas en sus hombros y se acercaron más, si es que era posible.

No se dieron cuenta de la luz que tiritaba sobre sus cabezas, ni de las gotas que chocaban contra los cristales hasta que un rayo ilumino toda la estancia regresándoles la conciencia a ambos.

Se separaron de un brinco, como si el contacto fuera fuego. Ambos se miraron perplejos mientras regulaban su respiración. La luz brillo nuevamente con normalidad y la lluvia azoto aún más fuerte contra las ventanas.

— ¿Qué ha sido esto? – pregunto la pelirosa llevándose una mano a los labios.

Sasuke negó con incredulidad. No se había parecido en lo absoluto a lo que recordaba, ¿Y si realmente lo había imaginado? ¿Y si Sakura no mentía?

Las campanadas del reloj de la aldea comenzaron a retumbar anunciando que era media noche.

—Está bien, Sakura. – Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta pero antes de salir la miro sobre su hombro. –Hablaremos en la mañana.

Sakura asintió y solo después de eso, Sasuke se adentró a la oscura calle, dio un salto y desapareció al salir de la casa. Sakura aun turbada camino de vuelta hacia su habitación.

Las luces se apagaron a medio camino hacia las escaleras y casi al instante se encendieron. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al mismo tiempo que las gotas de agua recorrían por ella.

—_Realmente eres estúpida._

La voz – _su voz_ – fría la congelo en su lugar. No se giró pero podía sentí como unos pasos avanzaban lentamente hacia ella.

—_Asquerosamente débil e ingenua. _

Sakura apretó sus puños y se giró. Un relámpago ilumino por completo el lugar y no tuvo duda de lo que observaba.

Era ella…

…y avanzaba con pasos peligrosos.

Sakura observo el espejo a un lado de la habitación, pero solo los muebles se reflejaban.

— _¿Qué sucede "Sakurita"?_ – pregunto con desprecio imitando las palabras del otro Sasuke. _— ¿No entiendes lo que sucede? Te lo diré de forma fácil._

_He venido a matarte._

Sakura apareció frente a su doble y le proporciono una patada que la otra chica paró con sus brazos.

Los golpes siguieron sin parar, pero su doble los esquivaba todos soltando carcajadas por el inútil esfuerzo.

—Eres tan débil, tan patética. – rio el doppelgänger, pero esta vez le lanzo una patada que obligo a Sakura a cruzar la habitación. — ¿Necesitas que venga Sasuke-kun a protegerte? –Sakura se levantó fulminándola con sus ojos jades, se limpió con la mano la sangre que se escapaba de la comisura de sus labios y luego las cubrió de chakra. – pero sabes que él no vendrá.

Salto hacia ella y sus puños solo cortaron el aire. Se giró dando una patada que atino a golpear a uno de los costados de la doble y la hizo caer contra las gradas, abriéndole una herida en la ceja izquierda.

Sakura sonrió al ver eso, pero no se detuvo ahí y volvió a correr hacia la chica.

—Maldita seas. – siseo el doppelgänger interceptando a Sakura y sujetándola del cuello, levantándola varios metros del suelo.

Sakura pataleo intentando golpearla pero no la alcanzo, alzo sus manos y sujeto las de la chica convirtiendo su chakra en filosos bisturís y aunque las manos de la doble sangraron no disminuyo en nada la fuerza.

— ¿Qué eres? – logro decir en medio del asfixiante amarre.

El verde choco contra el verde y el chakra desapareció de sus manos, dejo de moverse y su fuerza la abandono rápidamente.

El doppelgänger la lanzo lejos, golpeo la pared y cayó al suelo como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo.

Su campo visual solo le permitía ver las botas de la otra Kunoichi que lentamente se acercaba. La chica la sujeto de su barbilla y la obligo a verla.

—Soy tu. – le dijo completamente seria. – la parte que no querías aceptar.

Incrédula, Sakura observo como la chica se hacía cada vez más traslucida, pero antes de desaparecer, la oscuridad consumió a la original.

Su cabeza cayó a un lado inerte.

Sakura se encontraba sola en su casa.

**-CONTINUARÁ-**

**NdA:** Hola y perdón por la larga espera.

Espero que este capítulo les guste mucho y el titulo se debe a que algunos dividen la mente en dos. Esta es la mente concreta, donde se encuentra todo lo racional y los deseos eh… egoístas, podríamos decirle. Nuestros sueños y esas cosas. Este constituye nuestro último cuerpo mortal, buenos… veamos si con los cuerpos inmortales le va mejor a Sakura.


End file.
